In the life of a Jarl
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Gwenethra Mae was found by the Cruel-Sea clan washed up on the shores outside Windhelm. With no memories and nowhere else to go, they took her in and raised her as their own. Gwen did all that she could to repay them for their kindness, helping out on the farm or running errands, but that began to change the day she met Ulfric Stormcloak. Rated M for sexual content and some gore.
1. Chapter 1

**4E 181, 16th of Sun's Dawn, Heart's Day...**

 _Thunder booming. Lightning cracking. Waves pounding against the ship, thrashing it back and forth. Dark skies. Cold, pelting rain. Searching, crying out for help. Scared, so scared. Ship crashing, screaming below deck. Icy water. Dazed, confused. Vision going black, pushed further away from the ship. Someone's calling... Gwen... cub... Gwen... Gwen..!_

"Gwen, wake up!"

Gwenethra Mae, a young woman with honey gold hair and eyes as blue as the sky who usually went by "Gwen", sat up as she was shaken from a nightmare. She looked around, seeing she was still in her room, the man who had rescued her so long ago looking at her worriedly. "Da?"

Torsten Cruel-Sea, the owner of Hollyfrost Farm and the man who had found Gwen washed up on the shore near their farm, touched her cheeks and smoothed back her hair before pulling her into his arms. "You had us scared..."

Gwen buried her face in his chest, trying to shake the nightmare from her mind. "I'm sorry... it was the nightmare again..."

Torsten looked down at her. "Of the shipwreck?"

Gwen nodded. What he spoke of had happened twelve years ago and all she could remember from before she was taken in by the Cruel-Sea clan was a raging storm that bashed against a ship she had been aboard. The storm caused the ship to wreck and she was thrown overboard into the icy waters. She had been searching for someone, her parents, when she was thrown overboard and she could hear them calling to her before she blacked out as she clung to bits of the wreckage. When she had washed up onto the shores near Hollyfrost Farm, Torsten and Hillevi found her unconscious, cold and wet, near death. They took her in, fed her, cared for her, and gave her a home and family when she had nowhere else to go. They themselves had been trying for years to have a child and feared they would never be blessed with one, but when they found Gwen they took it as a sign from the Divines and adopted her.

"I'm sorry, Gwen..."

"Papa, is Gwen OK?"

Gwen looked over to see Fjotli, her little sister and Torsten and Hillevi's first birthed child. "I'm OK, cub." She smiled, opening her arms for a hug. The young girl ran to her, throwing her arms around her neck. "I didn't mean to worry you."

Hillevi stepped into the room. "Fjotli would like to go with you to the festival today." She said, looking at Gwen with a smile.

Gwen's smile grew and she looked at her little sister. "Shall we get ready for the festival then, cub?"

"Oh, please Gwen? Can we please go?"

Gwen chuckled and nodded. "Of course."

Torsten stood and went over to where his wife stood. "We'll leave you two to get ready."

Gwen nodded as they closed the door to the bedroom she shared with Fjotli. "Come on, cub. Let's get dressed."

* * *

Fjotli clung to Gwen's hand as they walked through the streets of Windhelm, visiting the stalls and saying hello to the other residents, but at some point she got separated from her older sister.

"Gwen?" she called, searching for her sister. "Where are you?"

"Are you lost, little one?"

Fjotli looked behind her, seeing a young man dressed in expensive furs, and nodded. "I can't find my sister."

"What does she look like?"

Fjotli beamed up at the young man. "She's really pretty and has honey golden hair and eyes as blue as the skies!"

"Well, why don't you come with me and we can look for her."

Fjotli held the man's hand, calling out for her sister as they walked through the streets.

"Fjotli! Where are you, cub?"

Fjotli turned the corner with the young man as they left the Stone Quarter and smiled when she saw her sister standing on one of the ledges at the Candlehearth Inn. "Gwen!"

Gwen tried to find a place where she could look over the crowds, stepping up onto one of the ledges near the inn. When she heard her name, she turned to look towards the Stone Quarter and smiled in relief when she saw Fjotli. She leaped down and ran to her sister, kneeling down and hugging her.

"You had me worried, cub!"

"I'm sorry, Gwen..." Fjotli looked at her sister when she squished her cheeks playfully together. "Someone bumped into me and I lost you." She looked up at the young man who had helped her. "But this nice man helped me find you!"

Gwen stood, her hands on her sister's shoulders, and looked at the young man who stood a head and a half taller than her. "Thank you for helping her, sir."

The young man smiled. "It was my pleasure." He looked her over, seeing a young woman in her late teens or perhaps early twenties with honey golden hair draped over her shoulder and eyes as blue as the skies- just as her sister had described. He chuckled and looked down at Fjotli. "You were right, little one. Your sister is very pretty."

Gwen blushed and offered him a smile when he returned his gaze to her. "We should find Mum and Da, cub." She said, looking down at Fjotli. "Thank the nice man for helping you one last time."

"Thank you!"

The young man smiled and bowed his head to them both. "It was my pleasure, little one. Enjoy the rest of the festival." He watched as the two sisters disappeared into the crowd.

"Jarl Ulfric, there you are!"

The young man, a twenty-six year old Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, turned to his Steward, Jorleif. "Sorry, I was helping a child find her sister."

Jorleif sighed. "Really, my Jarl, you shouldn't disappear like that. We have business to attend to."

Ulfric chuckled. "Relax, Jorleif. It is a festival after all." He looked back towards where Gwen and Fjotli disappeared into the crowd. 'I wonder who she was...'


	2. Chapter 2

"Gwen, would you like to come with me to the Palace of the Kings? I have a few things for the jarl's steward."

Gwen looked at Torsten and smiled. "Sure, Da."

"I'll take Fjotli home." Hillevi said, holding the tuckered out girl in her arms. "Don't be too late, dear?"

Torsten nodded and turned towards the palace with Gwen as Hillevi took Fjotli back home. They walked through the streets and into the Palace of the Kings, Torsten greeting Jorleif when they grew closer to the throne of the jarl.

"Torsten, my old friend!"

"Jorleif, you look well!"

Gwen looked around, having never been inside the Palace of the Kings before, as her father spoke with Jorleif. The architecture and stonework was impressive, the vibrant yet ancient banners decorating the walls hung gracefully along the walls.

"You're the young woman from earlier."

Gwen turned and looked to see the same young man who had helped Fjotli find her. "You're the young man from earlier." She bowed her head to him. "Thank you again for helping my sister."

The young man smiled, then glanced over at where Torsten and Jorleif were busy talking. "Would you like a tour of the palace?"

Gwen glanced at her father, then returned her gaze to him. "Are you sure it'd be alright?"

The young man chuckled. "I'm sure. I do live here."

Gwen smiled. "OK, but I shouldn't be gone for long."

The young man gestured for her to follow him and led her through hall after hall, from room to room- explaining what each was for. After awhile, they came out into the library and the young man chuckled as Gwen marvelled at the collection of books. "This library is nothing compared to the College of Winterhold's collection, but we do our best."

Gwen lightly touched the spines and smiled. "It is a remarkable collection. I've never seen so many books before!"

"You're welcome to come visit the library any time you'd like."

Gwen looked at him and smiled. "Really? The jarl wouldn't mind?"

Again, the young man chuckled. "No, he would not."

Gwen smiled, then blushed as she withdrew her hand and bowed her head to him. "Thank you for giving me a tour of the palace."

"Of course." He watched her for a moment, then asked, "Torsten Cruel-Sea is your father?"

Gwen nodded. "Yes. Well, he's my adoptive father. The Cruel-Sea Clan found me washed up on the shores twelve years ago."

"Washed up on the shore?"

"I don't remember much, but I was on a ship out at sea when a storm hit. I was thrown overboard into the icy water and clung to the nearest bit of wreckage I could grab onto. Next thing I know, Hillevi is at my bedside tending to my fever." She smiled sadly, looking at the young man. "She and Torsten took me in after that, raising me as their own."

"You're lucky to be alive."

"I owe them my life. I try every day to repay them for their kindness. I just hope that it's enough."

The young man smiled and he looked out of the windows and saw that it was starting to get a bit dark outside. "We should return to the main hall."

"Da! I hope I haven't worried him!"

The young man chuckled and smiled. "Let's hurry back, then."

Gwen followed him back to the main hall where she found Jorleif and her father sitting at the table, chatting.

"Ah, Gwen, there you are!" Torsten said, seeing her joining them. He stood and bowed to the young man. "I do hope that my daughter was no trouble?"

The young man shook his head. "Not in the slightest. I should apologize, I was the one who dragged her off for a tour of the palace."

Torsten smiled. "I see. She has always been amazed at new things."

Jorleif stood and joined them. "I apologize, my lord, I should have given the tour myself." He said, looking at the young man.

Gwen looked at him, confused. '"My lord"?'

Torsten, seeing her confusion, chuckled. "Goodness, it would seem that my daughter doesn't quite know who you are. This is my daughter, Gwenethra Mae." He looked at Gwen. "Gwen, this is Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak."

Gwen's face erupted with heat as it flushed with embarrassment. "Please forgive me, my lord!" She bowed to him, trying to hide her face. "I should have realized who you were sooner!"

Ulfric chuckled. "It's alright. I should apologize, it was rather amusing and a nice change of pace to speak with someone who didn't recognize me."

Gwen looked at him, trying to ignore her embarrassment. "Da, we should hurry back home, lest Mum give us another lecture."

Torsten chuckled. "Of course." He bowed to Ulfric and nodded to Jorleif. "We'll take our leave. It was a pleasure as always doing business with you, Jorleif. My lord, if you'll excuse us?"

Ulfric nodded. "Of course." He looked at Gwen, his smile growing. "I meant what I said earlier, Gwen. You're welcome to peruse the library any time you'd like."

Gwen felt as though her head would explode. "T-Thank you, my lord." She bowed and quickly followed after her father as they made their way home. "Why didn't you tell me that was the jarl sooner, Da?"

Torsten laughed. "And miss out on that reaction?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled, planting a kiss on her head. "It would seem the jarl has taken a shine to you. It has been a long time since I've seen the man smile like that."

* * *

Gwen stood by the window of her room, looking out towards the Palace of the Kings. 'So that was Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak...' She smiled to herself and pulled the blanket around herself tighter. 'He's so young... and handsome...' She blushed to herself and turned away from the window, sliding into bed.

Back in the palace, Ulfric stood in his room looking out the window towards the Stone Quarter and the housing. 'Gwenethra Mae... such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl...' He smiled to himself as he thought back on what Jorleif had told him. 'I wonder just how free-spirited she is.' He turned in for the night, finding that he couldn't get the strange, beautiful girl he had met earlier that day out of his head. 'I do hope she comes to visit again.'


	3. Chapter 3

In the following weeks, the frost was thawing enough to beginning growing the crops. Gwen had wanted to return to the Palace of the Kings, to visit Ulfric and his library again, but she was needed at the farm. It wasn't until 7th of First Seed, First Planting, that she saw him again.

* * *

"Good day, my lord!"

Gwen looked up from where she stood with Hillevi at her stand in the market and smiled when she saw Ulfric coming into the Stone Quarter.

"Good day, Jarl Ulfric."

"Hillevi, good day." Ulfric bowed his head to her, then deepened it with a smile as his gaze shifted to Gwen. "Good day to you, Gwen."

Gwen blushed and bowed her head. "Good day, my lord. What brings you to the market?"

"It was getting stuffy in the palace. I thought I'd go for a walk, enjoy the fresh air. Would you care to join me?"

Gwen looked at her mother.

Hillevi smiled. "Go, Gwen. I can manage the stand."

Gwen smiled, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying around the stall and walking with Ulfric as they left the market.

They walked through the city, weaving in and out of the streets. As they walked, though, Gwen noticed that Ulfric avoided the Grey Quarter. Passing by one of the pathways into the Gray Quarter, a scream sounded- someone calling for help.

"My lord, we have to do something. Someone could be hurt." Gwen said, looking between him and where the scream came from.

"Why? They are none of my concern."

Gwen looked at him, astounded. "They are citizens of Windhelm, they are your people."

"The only citizens that are of any concern to me are the Nords." Ulfric retorted, his tone hardening. "The elves can rot for all I care."

 ** _*smack*_**

Everyone nearby stared in shock as Gwen slapped Ulfric across the face, whispering and murmuring amongst themselves.

"I would have thought better of you, Ulfric Stormcloak." Gwen said, clearly disappointed. "Your father was much more tolerant of other races, but you... You're despicable!"

Ulfric stood there, cheek pulsing with pain, and watched as Gwen ran off in the direction of the scream- grabbing an axe from a nearby wood pile. 'She slapped me...' He smiled, seeing a bit of that free-spirit Jorleif told him of, then turned to some nearby guards and had them go after Gwen and see what was going on.

* * *

Down in the Gray Quarter, live-in help of the New Gnisis Cornerclub Malthyr Elenil was looking around desperately for help. Someone had attacked another of the residents in the Gray Quarter, leaving them to die in the streets.

"What happened?"

Malthyr looked up to see Gwen, one of the few Nords who paid he and his kind any mind. "Gwen, Tolerak was attacked. They looked like a bandit or thug of some kind."

Gwen knelt next to Tolerak, an elderly Dunmer she was rather fond of, as he lay crumpled in a bloody heap. He had been stabbed and a few of his ribs had broken in the fall, sticking out through his gray skin- the blood pooling around him. "He's still alive, but barely. He needs a healer." She looked up as some guards came running down. "You, fetch a healer! The rest of you, take Tolerak back home!"

The guards looked at each other, then at her but did not move. It was as if they were afraid of being near so much blood.

Gwen glared at them. "Must I say it again? Or would you rather I send you all to the healer?"

The guards jumped into action, hearing the anger in her voice as she snapped at them, and did as she asked.

Gwen was boiling with rage and took off running for the Palace of the Kings. She stormed in, called out for Ulfric, and found him in the war room with his housecarl, Galmar Stone-Fist.

"Bandits, my lord. Bandits have come into _your_ city and wreaked havoc on its people. A man lay dying and you don't care because he is Dunmer and none of your concern. That is what you said earlier, is it not?"

Ulfric stood there, dumbfounded at her yelling at him- _scolding_ him. "Gwen, I-"

"Save it, Ulfric." Gwen dropped his title, too angry to care. "Tolerak is a good man and one that I would proudly say that I admired. He's always helped look after me and it angers me to no end that the one person who is supposed to protect him as a citizen refuses to because he's nothing more than a racist, arrogant, troll humping bigot." She turned and stormed off, not wanting anything more to do with him at that moment.

There was an awkward silence, then Galmar started to laugh. Ulfric looked at him, wondering what was so funny.

"I forget sometimes what a free-spirited and outspoken girl Gwen can be." Galmar said, slapping the table. "She scolded you like a wife would of her husband!" He wiped tears from his eyes, Ulfric's expression and reaction to the whole ordeal hilarious. "She's a keeper, Ulfric!"

Ulfric sighed, rubbing his neck and shaking his head as Galmar tried to quiet his laughter. "'Troll humping bigot'?"

"I believe it was 'racist, arrogant, troll humping bigot'." Galmar said, his laughter simmering to a chuckle. "I understand your view on the elves and I share some of them. That being said though, and with all due respect, my lord, she does have a point. You could show more concern for the well being of the non-Nord citizens. You should, as jarl, show more concern for their well being."

* * *

A few days later, Gwen was walking down to the Gray Quarter to check in on Tolerak. She had been hearing the whispers and murmurs about how she slapped the jarl in front of everyone, but she didn't care. No one else seemed to care about what happened to the elves- or even the Argonians who worked the docks- and she would be damned to let it continue.

"Tolerak?" She knocked on the door and stepped inside. "How are you feeling?"

Tolerak smiled wearily at her from his bed. "Gwen... You shouldn't worry so much, dear girl."

Gwen sat next to the bed and checked his forehead. "Your fever broke finally. Did the healer tell you how much longer you would be bed ridden?"

"A few more weeks. She stepped out to gather some more medicine."

"I see." She patted his hand and smiled. "Well, don't worry, I'll help out at the shop."

"You are such a sweet girl." Tolerak smiled. "Thank you."

Gwen squeezed his hand gently and stood. "Someone has to look out for you." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Get some more rest. I'll check in with you again tomorrow." She tucked the old Dunmer in and stoked his fire before leaving his home.

"Gwen?"

Gwen turned to see- with great surprise- Ulfric standing just behind her. "What are you doing here, my lord?"

Ulfric sighed. "How is he?"

Gwen looked back at the door. "He's resting. The healer said he needs a few more weeks before he's back on his feet." She looked at Ulfric. "He's lucky to be alive, you know. A man his age can't handle an injury like that as much as you or I could." She bowed her head. "If you'll excuse me?" Pushing passed the jarl, she started making her way back home.

"Gwen, wait."

Gwen stopped and looked back at Ulfric. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why apologize to me, my lord? I have nothing to worry about with such a jarl as yourself looking out for me. I am a Nord after all."

Ulfric growled and hurried after her as she turned away once more, this time grabbing her wrist and pulling her back.

Gwen looked at him, anger rising, with narrowed eyes. "Will you strike me now? Will you strike me for standing up to you? Will you strike me for being outspoken and actually giving a damn about the people of this city, including the elves and Argonians?"

Ulfric searched her eyes, seeing the defiance, stubbornness, and allure of her free-spirit and felt it radiating about her. "I admire you, Gwenethra Mae. You show no fear, nor remorse, no shame when you speak with me- even as disrespectful as it may be."

"I fear no man, no will I show remorse or shame when speaking to a man that has not earned my respect." Gwen replied calmly, trying to subside her growing anger. "Why should I respect a man who ostracises his own people simply because of their race? Why should I respect a man so quick to dismiss someone in need of help simply because of how they look?"

Ulfric loosened his grip on her wrist and let her leave, thinking on her words. 'Perhaps she is right.'


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks passed by and Gwen tried to avoid Ulfric as much as she could. A first impression tells a lot about a person, but it didn't tell her everything. Ulfric had seemed like a kind, gentle man but when Tolerak was attacked his demeanour changed. It angered Gwen that he would be so callous and judgemental towards the elves residing within his city- the Argonians who resided outside the city walls not facing as much prejudice. She couldn't believe someone who was supposed to protect his people would be so quick to cast them aside simply because they weren't Nords.

Despite his invitation to peruse his library and his constant attempt to try and speak with her or spend any time with her, Gwen wanted nothing further to do with the man. She tried to keep busy, barely acknowledging him when he passed by, and when Torsten had business with him she found an excuse not to go along with him.

One day while out in the fields with Fjotli, Gwen heard a commotion down the road a bit. She looked in the direction of the commotion- what sounded like arguing and horses- and wondered if there were some travelling merchants stuck on the road.

"Cub, go home and fetch Da. Tell him there's something going on down the road."

Fjotli nodded. "Are you going to help?"

Gwen nodded. "Hurry now, it sounds like some merchants got their horses stuck."

Fjotli turned and ran back to the farm as Gwen hurried down the road.

"Are you alright?" She called, seeing a group of what appeared to be travellers trying to free their wagon from a ditch.

"The wheel is stuck." One said, looking up as she approached.

"Would you like some help?" Gwen asked.

"We do need another set of hands."

"Let's see what we can do about that wheel, now shall we?"

Gwen sidled up next to the wagon next to a few of the travellers and shoved against the wagon as they tried to push it forward and free the wheel.

"Heave!"

They felt the wagon moving and gave a few more pushes before they freed the wheel and got the wagon back onto the road.

"Thank you, lass. You were a big help."

Gwen smiled. "Of course. Are you coming in or going out of town?"

"We're going out of town. Need to get our cargo home before the next storm hits."

"Well, if you take the southern road just be careful not to get too close to Mistwatch. The tower there is full of bandits who attack travellers and hold them for ransom."

The travellers looked at each other and smiled. "Oh we won't have any trouble with them."

One of the travellers stepped closer to Gwen, reaching up and touching her hair. "Such a pretty lass like yourself would fetch a pretty price."

Gwen felt nervous and stepped back. "Good thing I'm not travelling then. I should get back to work now. Safe travels."

"We need to repay such a kind young lady for coming to our aid." One of them said. "Perhaps we can show you a good time?"

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I'll need to pass."

"Come now, lass, no harm will come to you."

"I said no, now please be on your way."

Gwen tried to make her way back up the road towards the farm, but the travellers surrounded her and gagged and bound her before throwing her over one of their horses.

"Gwen!"

Gwen looked back, seeing her father running towards them. She tried to call out, but her gag was tight and she couldn't get anything more than a muffled cry as the travellers kicked their horses and took off.

Torsten ran after them as best as he could, but the travellers and Gwen quickly disappeared. "Gwen..." He turned and ran back up the road, into the city and to the Palace of the Kings.

"My lord..!"

Jorleif and Ulfric had looked up from their conversation as Torsten came bursting through the heavy doors, nearly completely out of breath.

"Torsten, what's the matter?" Jorlief hurried to his side, steadying him as he started to slump forward. "Easy now, take a deep breath and calm down."

Torsten did as instructed and looked at Ulfric when he caught his breath. "My lord... it's Gwen..."

Ulfric stood and looked at him. "What happened to Gwen?"

"She's been taken... Bandits on the road... Fjotli came to get me, told me Gwen went to help some travellers stuck on the road... They tricked her and took her..."

Ulfric stepped down from his throne and called for Galmar. He looked at Torsten, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her, Torsten. I swear to you we will."

Torsten looked at the young jarl. "Please, you must bring her home."

"I will."

* * *

Gwen stirred as the horse she was on came to a stop. She looked around, seeing that she was in a strange and unfamiliar area- lush and green. The person who had been holding her steady on the horse slid out of his saddle and pulled her off the horse, slinging her over his shoulder. Gwen tried to scream and kick, wriggle free from his grasp, but to no avail.

"She's quite the fiesty one." One of the travellers- or bandits rather- said, laughing. "It'll be interesting having her around."

"We should have some fun with her."

They took her into a tower and tossed her in a hay bedded cell. The one who had been carrying her untied her and removed the gag before stepping back and closing the cell door, locking it behind him.

"Let me go!"

The bandits laughed and left her alone, ignoring her demands to free her and let her go home.

Gwen looked around, frantic to find a way out. But there was none. She sank to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face in her arms. 'What am I going to do...?'


	5. Chapter 5

**4E 181, 20th of Sun's Height, Sun's Rest...**

It had been four months since Gwen was taken by the bandits and she was beginning to lose hope that anyone would find her. She had no idea where she was being kept, no idea what their goal was in keeping her there, but she was just grateful that they hadn't tried to rape her. Yet.

All the while, Ulfric and the others continued their search for her- scouring the hold for any sign of her. Ulfric refused to give up, even after they had to return to Windhelm to recoup. They sent out search party after search party, with no new news as to where Gwen could be. Then, just a few days before Sun's Rest word that a group of bandits wearing the same armour that Torsten had described of the ones who took Gwen seen at Mistwatch- a tower south of the city near Darkwater Crossing.

Ulfric, having had the news brought directly to him, order the messenger to inform Jorleif and Galmar that he was going ahead alone to find Gwen. He took his fastest horse and urged it to go as fast as it could, making his way through the forest to Mistwatch.

* * *

'It's Sun's Rest today...' Gwen thought, looking down at the hay bedded floor of her cell. 'I would have taken Fjotli to the festival... I hope everyone's alright...'

Over the weeks that Gwen was held captive, she had been thinking about her family and about Ulfric. It amazed her that even as much as she tried to avoid him, made excuses not to talk to him or see, cut their conversations short, he still tried to make amends. He made the time to try to see her, speak with her, and she was childish about it. She had been so focused on her anger over how he treated the elves and Argonian citizens that she didn't take the time or want to take the time to understand why he held such hatred towards them. She felt it was her duty to look after them since Ulfric wouldn't and she didn't consider what his reasons were.

'Ulfric...' Gwen sighed, pulling her knees to her chest. 'I wonder how he's doing... I wonder if he even noticed I was gone...'

There was a commotion somewhere within the tower and it was getting closer and closer. Gwen stood, backing away into the darkest corner of the cell to hide. A bang sounded at the nearby door and Gwen put a hand to her mouth as she watched the head of one of the bandits rolling across the floor. She looked out into the room, seeing someone walking about and checking the cells. When they reached her cell door, they jiggled it and leaned forward when they realized it was locked.

"Gwen?"

Gwen's eyes widened and she stepped forward, seeing a familiar face for the first time in months. "Ulfric..?"

Ulfric sighed in relief when he saw her. "Hold one moment while I unlock the door."

Gwen stayed put as Ulfric rummaged through the bandit's pockets, trying to find the keys. Once he had, he slid the key into the lock and opened the door.

"You came for me..."

Ulfric stepped into the cell and reached up to touch her cheek, looking her over. She looked thin, dirty, but unharmed. "Of course I did..."

Gwen stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his chest. "I was beginning to lose hope anyone would find me..."

Ulfric held her close, thankful that she was alive. "You're safe now..."

* * *

Ulfric had led Gwen out of Mistwatch, holding her hand as they stepped over the bloodied bodies of the bandits- some of them dismembered. Gwen felt a bit sick seeing blood splattered all over the walls, some of the bandits with their guts spilling out onto the floor. It made her a bit fearful of Ulfric when she realized that he had come for her alone and practically slaughtered the bandits.

'He came for me on his own and killed the bandits that took me...' She glanced at him as they exited the tower. 'Why though?'

Ulfric led her out of the tower and through the woods towards his horse.

"Ulfric?"

He stopped and looked at Gwen.

"Why did you come for me?"

He looked at her surprised. "You were in trouble."

Gwen looked away, letting go of his hand. "As was Tolerak, but you didn't come to help him..."

Ulfric sighed, realizing that she was still upset with how he handled the situation on First Planting. "Gwen..."

Realizing she was still upset, Gwen knew she needed answers. "Why do you hate the elves and Argonians so much?"

Ulfric looked away. "What do you know of the Great War?"

"Not much. Da never mentioned it and no one ever seems like they want to talk about it."

"During the Great War, I fought alongside Galmar and Rikke- who had joined the Legion- however I was captured by the Aldmeri Dominion during the Dominion's campaign for the Imperial City. While imprisoned, I was interrogated by a Thalmor named Elenwen for information, under which they learned of my potential value being the son of the Jarl of Windhelm, and assigned me as an asset by making me believe information obtained during the interrogation was crucial in the capture of the Imperial City in Cyrodiil. I later found out that it had fallen before any information could be gained by them. I was able to escape, but something made me wonder if they let me escape- having further plans for me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

"In 175, the Great War ended with the Empire signing the White-Gold Concordat, an act which banned the worship of Talos in the Empire. During the war, the Nords lost possession of the Reach due to an uprising by a group of Bretons known as Reachmen. Igmund, son of the previous Jarl of the Reach, stated his family and their Imperial colleagues sought help from my militia and I in ousting the Reachmen invaders. Igmund's father, Hrolfdir, promised that if we re-took the Reach, then he as Jarl would allow free worship of Talos. I agreed and marched his militia to the gates of Markarth and retook the city. The leader of the Reachmen, Madanach, was captured but was spared by prominent Markarth citizen Thonar Silver-Blood, as he was deemed more valuable alive than dead. The surviving Reachmen fled to the hills of the Reach and became known as the Forsworn. As a result of the battle, which was later known as the Markarth Incident, I stationed a Nordic militia in the area to aid in keeping the Forsworn that had retreated from retaking Markarth. Hrolfdir initially kept his promise to us and allowed free worship of Talos for a time. And when the Imperial Legion arrived to restore the rule of law, I refused them entry into the city until they also agreed free worship of Talos would be allowed. With chaos running through the streets of Markarth and the reports of deaths rising every day, the Empire had no choice but to grant us our worship. It did jeopardize the peace agreement with the Aldmeri Dominion, but Igmund implied that the Empire simply hoped that the Dominion wouldn't find out about the free Talos worship. When they eventually did, my men and I were scapegoated in order to avoid incrimination and prevent a war. Eventually, the Empire rescinded the agreement due to pressure from the Aldmeri Dominion, and we were expelled from the city and imprisoned shortly after with Hrolfdir's help. The betrayal left me bitter towards the Empire."

"What of the elves and the Argonians? Even the Khajiit?"

"My reasons for general disdain for the Argonians and Khajiit are my own. My hatred of elves is based in personal experience."

"But that was during times of war. Can you not look passed what happened and see that not all elves are like the Thalmor? A few soldiers should not distort the entirety of the race."

Ulfric looked at her. "You are naive, Gwen. You cannot possibly understand the effects of war."

The sound of hooves came through the trees and Galmar emerged with a half dozen guards.

"My lord, you shouldn't be so careless and charge in blindly." Galmar said as he joined them.

"She's safe, though, is she not?" Ulfric asked, wrapping an arm around Gwen's waist.

"Are you alright, lass?" Galmar asked, looking to Gwen.

Gwen blushed as Ulfric drew her in closer, but she nodded and bowed her head. "I am now. Thank you for coming for me."

"Thank the young lord for that, lass. He came to save you, alone, when word came that the bandits who took you had been seen."

Gwen looked up at Ulfric, his arm still around her waist.

"We should get you home to your family." Ulfric said, guiding her over to his horse and helping her up into the saddle before hopping up behind her.

Gwen sat, Ulfric holding her close to him, as they led the party back to Windhelm. They remained silent as they travelled north through the forest.

"Ulfric?"

Ulfric looked down at her.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"I was just so angry that you refused someone help that I didn't consider why. Then I avoided you, found excuses not to talk to you or see you, I cut any conversation we had as short as I could before running away. It wasn't fair to you, nor was it for me not to take the time to understand what reasons you have for the disdain and hatred you hold." She looked back at him over her shoulder. "So for that, I'm sorry."

Ulfric looked down at her, surprised. Here was the young woman who had stood up to him, who had slapped him, scolded him, who had shown an outspoken and stubborn determination and will to protect those around her- regardless of race- and she was apologizing to him.

Smiling, he leaned forward- his lips right against her ear- and said, "There is nothing for you to apologize for. You stood up for what you thought was right, just as I do with the rebellion. You are strong willed, stubborn, free-spirited, outspoken, and beautiful. It's enough to make a man lose his mind."

Gwen felt a strange sensation run through her body as she felt heat surrounding her. "W-What are you saying?"

Ulfric chuckled, his grip around her waist tightening a bit. "I never stopped looking for you, you know."

Gwen made to answer, but they had returned to the city and came to a stop at Hollyfrost Farm. Her father was in the field, her mother and sister at his side as they tended the crops with Tulvur.

In their fields, the Cruel-Sea clan heard hooves approaching and looked up to see that Ulfric and the others had returned- Gwen with them.

"Gwen!"

Gwen slid out of the saddle and ran to her sister as Fjotli barrelled towards her. She embraced her little sister and held her close. "Oh, cub..! I missed you!"

Fjotli clung to Gwen as she stood and looked at Ulfric. "You brought Gwen home."

Ulfric smiled at her. "I promised I would."

Torsten and Hillevi ran to embrace Gwen, grateful that she was safe and home.

"Mum, Da...!"

Hillevi looked her over as Torsten went up to Ulfric and thanked him. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?"

Gwen shook her head. "No. I'm alright, Mum, I promise." She turned to thank Ulfric once more for saving her and bringing her back home, but he had already left the farm and was halfway across the bridge. 'Ulfric...'


	6. Chapter 6

**4E 181, 20th of Sun's Dusk, Warriors Festival...**

Ulfric walked through the streets of Windhelm as the Warriors Festival boomed about him. Everyone seemed happy, enjoying themselves. And he knew he should be too, but something was beginning to weigh on him.

It had been four months since he rescued Gwen and brought her home. Four months since she had apologized for acting so strange around him, for not taking the time to understand his position. Four months since she had begun training with Galmar in order to become stronger so that she could protect herself and her family better. And in just three days time, Gwen would be leaving for Whiterun to train with the Companions.

"My lord?"

Ulfric turned to see Gwen approaching him. "Gwen, good day to you."

Gwen smiled. "Good day to you." She looked at him, sensing something was off about him. "Is everything alright?"

Ulfric nodded. "Would you walk with me?"

Gwen nodded. "Of course."

They walked through the streets, silent, and out onto the bridge outside the city gates.

"Are you prepared for you journey to Whiterun?"

Gwen nodded. "I won't leave for a few more days, but yes, I think I am."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure." Gwen sighed. "When the bandits took me, I was helpless and too weak to stop them. I couldn't do anything but sit in that dingy cell and wait for someone to rescue me. Galmar has taught me enough to get by, but things are beginning to stir up again with the rebellion so I thought it'd be best for me to go elsewhere to train and let him give you his full attention." She looked at Ulfric. "I need to be able to protect myself and my family. However long it takes, I'll train until i can reach that point."

Ulfric chuckled at that.

"What's so funny about that?" Gwen looked at him, her brow furrowing as she wondered if he was making fun of her.

"Nothing. It's admirable of you is all. You are truly a remarkable woman."

Gwen blushed at that and smiled. "Thank you." They were silent again for a moment before Gwen spoke. "I'll miss you, Ulfric."

Ulfric looked at her when she said that. "Oh? And here I had assumed you held disdain towards me even after I rescued you from bandits."

Gwen looked at him, glaring playfully at him. "If I recall, it took you four months to find me."

"But I did find you in the end, did I not?"

Gwen smiled at that. "That you did. And I will always be grateful to you for that." She blushed and looked at the sky. "I mean it, though. I will miss you."

Ulfric smiled. "I will miss you, too."

They stared at the sky for a bit, thinking or just simply enjoying each other's company.

"Ulfric, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why did you come for me?" Gwen glanced at him. "I mean, why did you _really_ come for me?"

"I told you once before: you stood up for what you thought was right, just as I do with the rebellion. Not one person has had the courage and the strength to speak to me or act around me the way you do without fearing some kind of recourse. I admire how strong willed, stubborn, free-spirited, and outspoken you are, your willingness to do everything in your power to protect those around you. And you are incredibly beautiful, which just adds to your allure. It's enough to make a man lose his mind."

Gwen blushed at that, meeting his gaze for a moment before breaking it to turn towards the city gates when she heard her family calling to her. "I should go..." She thought a moment before reaching up and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Ulfric. For everything. I hope that one day I can repay you."

Ulfric stood there, stunned, as Gwen hurried off and joined her family by the gates before going back into the city. That strange sensation that had been plaguing him for months now was growing stronger and he wondered what it was about Gwen that made him feel like that. He put a hand to his cheek, a small smile growing at the warmth that lingered even in the icy air around him. 'You are quite unique, Gwen.'

* * *

 **4E 181, 22nd of Sun's Dusk...**

Ulfric never liked celebrating his birthday, but this year it was different. Gwen came to visit him.

Ulfric was in the war room, going over the maps and reports that had come in from the Stormcloak camps, when a knock came at the door.

"Gwen, lass, good to see you!" Galmar said, greeting her.

"And you, Galmar. I hope I'm not interrupting?"

"We are reviewing reports from-" Ulfric started, but Galmar interrupted him, "Actually, we were just about to take a break. What's that you have there?"

Gwen looked down and blushed. "I um, it's for you, my lord." She handed him the package, her heart sinking a bit when he set it to the side without looking at it. "Forgive me for interrupting, you. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday before I left for Whiterun." She glanced at Galmar before she bowed. "I'll take my leave. Again, please forgive the interruption."

Galmar watched as Gwen retreated from the war room and he sighed, reaching over and smacking Ulfric upside his head. "What's wrong with you?"

"Ow, what the-?" Ulfric rubbed his head and glared at Galmar. "What was that for?"

"That girl came all the way up here just to wish you well on your birthday and she even brought you a gift. Yet what do you do? You set it aside without a single glance or word of thanks."

Ulfric and looked at the package.

"Well, go on. Open it."

Ulfric opened the package to find inside a fur lined and trimmed cloak made of cave bear fur and leather with a fasten fashioned from bear claws. He touched it and felt how soft and warm it was.

"Divines that looks expensive." Galmar noted, looking at the cloak.

Jorleif came into the war room with a handful more reports and noticed the cloak. "Oh, Gwen finished it finally? Just in time for your birthday, too. She's been working on that since you brought her home, as a thank you gift."

Galmar gaped at Jorleif. "Gwen made this herself?"

Jorleif nodded. "Yes. Torsten had mentioned it just a few weeks after she returned home. He was looking for merchants who had cave bear pelts in stock."

Galmar looked at Ulfric and sighed. "Well, now don't you feel like a royal ass?"

Ulfric felt the warmth and softness of the fur, his finger tracing the stitching as he admired the craftsmanship. 'She made this just for me?'

* * *

 **4E 181, 23rd of Sun's Dusk...**

Gwen hugged her parents and her sister as she bid them farewell.

"Come back soon, Gwen." Fjotli said, tearing up a bit.

Gwen smiled. "Don' worry, Fjotli. I'll write to you every day."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Well, you should go while you still have the sunlight." Torsten hugged her one last time before she mounted into her saddle.

Gwen nodded and began to urge her horse onward, only stopping when she saw Ulfric and Galmar standing at the bridge. She smiled when she saw that Ulfric was wearing the cloak she made for him and raised a hand to wave as she passed by.

Ulfric and the others waved until she was gone from their sight.

'Safe travels, Gwen. Divines watch over you.'


	7. Chapter 7

**4E 181, 31st of Evening Star, Old Life Festival...  
**

 _"Dear Mum, Da, Fjotli, and Tulvur:_

 _My short time in Whiterun has already proved fruitful. It won't be long now before I become a full fledged member of the Companions._

 _I've been training in Archery, sword and shield, and two handed weapons. The rest of the Companions spar with me and my mentors are very patient._

 _Today is the day of the Old Life Festival and the city is bustling. I'm going out with the Companions to enjoy the festivities._

 _I hope that all is well and I trust that the crops have yield a plentiful harvest with the luck we've had this year._

 _I still don't know when I will return home, but please don't worry. I'm enjoying my time here and it's been nice to go out and experience the wonders of Skyrim. I will trust the judgement of my mentors and return when they are confident in my skills._

 _I've also enclosed some of the earnings from the jobs I've taken while training. And don't worry, I made sure to save up enough to get the best gear that I could find. The rest is for you._

 _My best regards, Gwen"_

 _"Dear Ulfric:_

 _I hope that you are doing well. The rebellion's efforts have really begun to take hold in the province, something I've noticed increasingly with each job that I take. But as the influence of the rebellion grows, so does the influence and presence of Imperials._

 _Here in Whiterun, the Gray-Mane clan and the Battle-Born clan have been feuding, something of which doesn't seem to be new. The Gray-Manes support you and your rebellion, believing that your reasons are sound. On the other hand, though, the Battle-Born support the Empire and believe you to be a fanatical upstart to foolish to step down and end the rebellion._

 _It pains me to hear the horrible things people say about you, but it brings me joy that there are people who will defend you and praise you for fighting for your home._

 _Beyond that, my short time in Whiterun has proven fruitful and my training has been going well. The Companions who have been mentoring me have been patient and helpful, training me in archery, sword and shield, and two handed weapons. They feel that it would be better for me to know how to handle any and all weapons so that I may be able to defend myself even if my own weapon is taken from me._

 _I do not know when I will return, but I will trust the judgement of my mentors and return when they are confident in my skills._

 _Until then, please take care of yourself._

 _My best regards, Gwen"_

* * *

 **4E 182, 2nd of Morning Star...**

 _"Dear Gwen,  
_

 _It is refreshing to hear from you and know that you are doing well._

 _The festivals have kept us all busy, but that's all we can ask for until the frost thaws and we can begin planting for the new season._

 _We are doing well, Fjotli is eager for your return and wishes you the best of luck- as we all do._

 _You've grown so much since you came to us all those years ago and we are very proud to call you our daughter._

 _I know telling you not to worry about sending money won't stop you, so if you feel the need to do so at least promise to take care of yourself first._

 _Have you been writing to Jarl Ulfric as well? He visits us often and has even been venturing down into the Gray Quarter or to the docks to check in on the elves and Argonians. Whatever influence you have had over him looks to be slowly paying off._

 _Don't work yourself too hard, dear girl, but keep up the good work and we're certain that you'll become a full fledged member of the Companions in no time._

 _Best regards, Mum, Da, Fjotli, and Tulvur"_

 _"Dear Gwen,_

 _It surprises me that you write to me, but it does bring me great comfort to know that you are safe and doing well.  
_

 _You don't need to worry about me, I am doing well. Ruling over a hold and its capital city, along with all of its citizens can take its toll, but I've gotten used to it over the years._

 _I am pleased to hear that you have noticed the influence of the Stormcloaks increasing throughout the land. And it does not surprise me that so many still disregard the rebellion and what we stand for. We will remain true to our beliefs and to all that we hold dear, regardless of the naysayers._

 _The Companions are an honourable guild of warriors and there isn't anyone better to seek out. It does not surprise me that in such a short time you're nearly a full fledged member of the Companions. You are a resilient and stubborn woman in all of the best ways possible. Nonetheless, I wish you luck as your training continues._

 _It has been strange without you here; I even find myself missing your scolding. It will be nice to have you back when you are able to return, but until then don't worry about us and focus on your training._

 _I look forward to hearing from you again soon._

 _Best regards, Ulfric Stormcloak._

* * *

 **4E 182, 8th of Sun's Dawn...  
**

 _"Dear Mum, Da, Fjotli, and Tulvur:_

 _I am leaving for a job with two of my mentors. This will be my final test before I become a full fledged member of the Companions._

 _I will be gone for a while, so I won't be able to receive any letters. Don't worry, I will be fine and I promise to return home once this job is over._

 _Until then, I hope all is well and I look forward to seeing you all again soon._

 _My best regards, Gwen"_

 _"Dear Ulfric:_

 _I am leaving for a job with two of my mentors. It will be my final test before I become a full fledged member of the Companions._

 _I will be gone for a while, so I won't be able to receive any letters. I promise I will be fine and I will return home once this job is over._

 _Until then, stay safe and I hope all is well._

 _My best regards, Gwen"_


	8. Chapter 8

**4E 182, 15th of Sun's Dawn...**

"Gwen?"

Gwen stirred, finding herself laying on a bed of grass in the middle of the forest. "Askar?"

Askar, the Harbinger of the Companions, smiled. "Easy now, lass. You gave us quite a run for our money."

Gwen sat up with Askar's help. "What happened?"

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

Gwen closed her eyes, trying to remember. "I remember a sense of power and strength, running free..." She looked up at Askar. "I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

Askar chuckled and shook his head. "No, but you gave us a hard time last night. After your first transformation, you took off into the wilderness. Nearly made it to Riverwood before we caught up with you."

Gwen sighed with relief. "I'm sorry."

"It's no trouble." Askar stood, offering her a hand. "We should get back to Whiterun, though. You need to return to Windhelm, right?"

Gwen nodded, taking his hand. "I do."

"Then let's hurry back."

* * *

"Thank you for everything, Askar." Gwen hugged the Harbinger before hugging her mentors. "Thank you all for everything."

"Safe journey back, Gwen." Askar said. "And remember, you always have a place here in Jorrvaskr."

Gwen smiled and waved farewell to the friends she had made before departing through the city gates of Whiterun and rushing to the stables where her horse awaited their journey home.

* * *

 **4E 182, 16th of Sun's Dawn, Heart's Day...  
**

Ulfric wandered the streets of Windhelm, much as he had the year before. The festival of Heart's Day was booming and the townsfolk were enjoying themselves as they did every festival.

As he weaved through the crowds, he thought back on the last year. One year ago to the day, he had met Gwenethra Mae- the beautiful young woman with honey golden hair and eyes as blue as the skies.

Since that day, he found himself thinking about her every day- wondering what she was doing, when he would see her again, what her favourite colour or food or book was. He found himself growing to admire her free-spirited and outspoken nature, her willingness to help those around her, her stubbornness and defiance in the face of what she believed to be wrong, her tenacity, her strength and courage- especially after what had happened in the Gray Quarter when Tolerak was attacked. And when she was taken by the bandits, he stopped at nothing to find her- spending four months sending out search party after search party, even with no new news as to where she could be. He refused to give up on her and when he finally caught a break, he refused to wait for any backup and went after Gwen alone. When he reached Mistwatch, he didn't hesitate going in and cutting down each and every bandit that crossed his path- the anger he felt overwhelming even as he couldn't figure out why he was so angry. But when the danger had passed and he found Gwen- weary, dirty, and a little thin- he was just relieved to see her alive and overall well. The anger subsided and a calm washed over him just being near her. When she had asked why he came after her, he gave her the best answer he could but it did make him wonder.

'Why did I go after her? What is it about her that makes me feel so protective of her, so calm when she's by my side?'

"You're looking well."

Ulfric stopped, having wandered outside of the city to stand on the upper walkways of the bridge, and looked down where he saw a face he had not seen in months, a smile growing. "Gwen, you've returned."

Gwen, who had just returned to Windhelm and put her horse in the stables, smiled up at him. "Shall I come up or would you like to come down?"

Ulfric chuckled and made his way down the stairs and met her at the start of the bridge. He looked her over, seeing her garbed in Nordic gear- from her Nordic Carved Armour to her Nordic sword and shield to her Nordic bow and arrows- with her honey golden hair hanging over her shoulder. "You look well."

"As do you." Gwen made to hug him, unsure if she could successfully with her armour still on.

Ulfric embraced her, ignoring her armour and just glad to have her in his arms. When they stepped back, he noticed something different and moved aside her bangs. "Your eye..."

Gwen reached up, laying her hand over his as it rested on her cheek. "Troll." She knew he was talking about the nearly healed gashes over her right eye. "Caught me off guard."

"It will leave a scar..."

Gwen nodded. "Yes, but it's healed nicely over the past few weeks." She saw the concern in his eyes. "Ulfric, I'm fine, I promise."

Ulfric sighed and offered a small smile. "I see that. Come, let's find your family."

Gwen nodded, walking with him back into the city. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been well. No real change since your last letter." Ulfric glanced at her. "How was the return journey?"

"Lots of rain, then snow, but luckily no trouble on the roads." Gwen sighed as they stepped into the city. "It was nice to see the rest of the province, but I did miss Windhelm."

"Gwen!"

Ulfric watched as Fjotli came running up, jumping into Gwen's arms as their parents hurried to join them. He smiled, seeing them overjoyed to have her back home, but he couldn't help feeling jealous that he didn't have more time with her to himself.

"My lord, good day to you."

Ulfric bowed his head. "Good day to you as well. I will leave you to enjoy time with Gwen now that's she's returned." He turned to Gwen, doing the same. "Gwen, if you have time later, it'd be a pleasure if you would join me for dinner."

Gwen blushed a bit and nodded. "I'd like that."

Ulfric bid them a farewell and headed back to the Palace of the Kings, leaving Gwen to deal with the teasing from her parents.


	9. Chapter 9

Gwen was glad to be home, missing the luxuries she had available as a member of a noble family- most importantly a private bath. She had slid out of her armour, setting it on an armour stand her father had procured for her, and stepped into a nice warm bath. She soaked in the bath for awhile, enjoying the relaxing aroma of lavender. When the water began to cool, she stepped out of the bath and got ready for dinner with the jarl.

It was strange that Ulfric would invite her to dinner, but she found herself giddy and anxious to see him again. She dressed in a deep purple off the shoulder tunic with gold embroidery at the elbows, black pants, and black boots with gold trim and her hair hung loosely down her neck. She grabbed her cloak and bid her family a good night before heading out the door and making her way towards the Palace of the Kings.

* * *

Ulfric had asked Gwen to join him for dinner on a whim, but he was beginning to question if that was all it was. He paced in his room, somewhat anxious as he waited for Gwen to join him.

"If you keep pacing like that, you'll wear a rut into the floor."

Ulfric looked to see Galmar standing in the doorway. "Did you need something?"

"Gwen is waiting for you."

Ulfric sighed, rubbing his neck.

Galmar chuckled. "I'll let her know you'll be down in a bit."

Ulfric began pacing again as Galmar left, his mind turning back to Gwen. He had known her for a year now and in that time, she had come to mean a great deal to him.

After awhile, a knock came at the door and he turned to find Gwen standing there with a tray laden with food. "Galmar said you wanted to eat in here, so I offered to bring up the food myself."

Ulfric watched as she set the food on the table. 'Galmar, what are you planning?'

Gwen looked at Ulfric, her brow furrowing. "Are you alright?" She stepped over to him, reaching up to touch his cheek

He stepped back, his cheeks beginning to flush, and he nodded. "I'm fine. Shall we eat?"

Gwen smiled and nodded. "Sure."

* * *

As they ate their meal, Gwen shared tales of her time with the Companions and Ulfric filled her in on how the rebellion was going. Before they knew it, a few hours had passed and it was late into the night.

"I should return home." Gwen said, looking out the window and standing. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner."

Ulfric stood with her. "I enjoyed sharing a meal with you. We should do so again some time."

Gwen blushed and smiled at that. "I'd like that." She bowed to him. "I will take my leave, my lord. I wish you a good night." She turned to head for the door, but she stopped and turned back towards him when she sensed something was off. "Hey, Ulfric?

"What is it?"

Gwen walked back to where Ulfric stood, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. She knew she caught him off guard, but she knew too that she had to protect him.

They stood there for a moment, seemingly immersed in the kiss, and when Gwen pulled back Ulfric looked down at her. Gwen smiled and pressed her forehead to his, then whispered, "Up in the rafters, north side of the room."

Ulfric knew in that moment that she had sensed the assassin lurking in the shadows of the rafters in his room. He reached up, brushing her hair aside and stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Your family will worry if you tarry much longer." He leaned down and returned her kiss, deepening it for a moment and taking advantage of what she was trying to do.

"And if I wanted to stay?" Gwen asked, trying to keep up their ruse as she reached beneath his cloak for the dagger she knew he kept.

Ulfric chuckled. "Then I'd be mad to deny such a beautiful woman her request." He heard the rustle faintly in the rafters and leaned down to kiss Gwen, spinning them as an arrow shot at them- deflecting it with his bracer.

Gwen drew the dagger as Ulfric spun them and threw it into the rafters as the arrow zipped passed and bounced off Ulfric's bracer.

They watched as the dagger struck and the assassin slumped forward, crumpling into a motionless heap on the stone floor. Outside, the guards had heard the commotion and burst into the room, finding Ulfric and Gwen unharmed and a dead assassin nearby.

"Are you injured, my lord?" One of the guards asked.

Ulfric shook his head. "I am fine, thanks to Gwen."

Gwen looked at the guards. "Search the rest of the palace, make certain that no other unwelcome guests are hiding."

The guards looked at each other, then at Ulfric.

"Do I need to point out that an assassin tried to slay your jarl?" Gwen asked, turning towards the guards with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Because if anything happens to the jarl on your watch due to your carelessness and incompetence, I will personally see to it that you are stripped of rank and quartered. Do I make myself clear?"

The guards nodded and the senior officer gave further orders- having two of them retrieve the assassin's body and the rest took off to search the palace.

Gwen sighed as the guards all left and she turned to look at Ulfric. "Are you alright?"

Ulfric nodded, chuckling.

"What?"

He stepped forward and reached up to cup her cheek. "You would make a great commander in the field or a great jarl."

Gwen blushed. "I don't know about that." She searched his eyes for a moment before looking away and clearing her throat. "I wonder if I should apologize for kissing you like that."

Ulfric stepped closer, his hand coming to rest on her hip while he tipped her chin up towards him and met her gaze. "There's nothing to apologize for, Gwen. You found a way to handle the situation and I will not fault you for that." He leaned in closer, his nose brushing against hers. "I will not deny that I enjoyed it." He chuckled when Gwen's cheeks flushed a deep rosy red and he stepped back. "You should return home before your family worries."

Gwen's heart was racing, but she tried to keep her composure and bowed. "Thank you again for inviting me to share a meal with you, my lord. I shall see you again soon." She excused herself, her blush deepening as Galmar stepped into the room.

Galmar watched Gwen leave the room and looked at Ulfric. "What's got the lass all flustered?"

Ulfric smirked. "Just a little conversation we had."

"I heard about the assassin. You're uninjured?"

Ulfric nodded. "Thanks to Gwen."

* * *

Gwen walked through the streets, the chilled air welcome against her burning cheeks. 'I can't believe I kissed him...' She reached up and touched her lips, a smile growing. 'He even kissed me back...' Then thinking back on what he had said, her blush deepened and she shook her head trying to clear out the dirty thoughts running rampant in her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**4E 182, 23rd of Sun's Dawn...**

"Gwen! Why don't you come join us?"

Gwen smiled as Galmar urged her forward. "Good to see you again, Galmar. I trust you are well?"

Galmar chuckled. "Never better." He pointed to her eye. "Find something you couldn't handle?"

Gwen rolled her eyes and smiled. "More like the troll found something it couldn't handle."

Galmar laughed. "Good to see you haven't lost your charm." He glanced at Ulfric, who stood off to the side speaking with Jorleif. "I heard you saved the jarl from an assassin last week."

Gwen blushed and she shook her head. "It was nothing, really."

"Nothing my ass!" Galmar chuckled, leaning in to add in a hushed tone, "I heard you two love birds kissed."

Gwen's cheeks erupted into a rosy flush. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Of course not, hehe." Galmar patted her shoulder. "I heard you became a full fledged member of the Companions. Care to show me what you learned?"

"Is that a challenge I hear, Galmar?" Gwen replied. "I would think you'd know better."

"Cocky, aren't you?" Galmar laughed. "I like your spirit, lass. Come on, let's see what you've got!"

Ulfric looked up as the clanking of swords drawn echoed in the main hall. "They're serious."

Jorleif chuckled. "I've seen Gwen training with some of the soldiers since she returned and let's just say, Galmar will be pleased."

Ulfric and Jorleif watched as Gwen and Galmar squared up against each other- Galmar with his battleaxe and Gwen with her sword and shield. He looked between them as Gwen side stepped around Galmar and knocked his feet out from under him. She jumped back as he fell and took a defensive stance.

"Not bad, Gwen." Galmarsaid, groaning as he got to his feet. "But you can do better." He lunged at her, slamming his shield into hers and knocking her back onto the floor.

Gwen landed hard on her back, dazed for a moment, but she rolled out of the way as Galmar brought his shield down on her. She managed to get to her feet, but Galmar took her shield- which had been knocked from her hand- and threw it along the floor, tripping her. She skidded across the floor and slammed into a wall, dropping her sword.

Ulfric could see she was out of breath and Galmar was pushing her to her limits. He watched as the Galmar advanced on her, kicking her sword far enough away from her to where she couldn't reach it.

"Come on, Gwen. You're going to lose if you don't up your game." Galmar said as he advanced. "Stop holding back."

"Who says I am?" Gwen said, spitting a bit of blood on the ground next to her as she forced herself upright.

"What are you afraid of?"

Gwen chuckled, catching the greatsword tossed to her by one of the guards. "Only thing I'm afraid of is hurting you."

Galmar grinned. "Let me see you try."

Ulfric watched as Gwen shifted her stance, taking on one that was more better suited to her weapon, then charged at his old friend with a speed he didn't know she had. He watched as she drew the sword in a large sweeping motion, her blade catching along the shaft of Galmar's battleaxe. His eyes widened as the shaft splintered and broke in two, rendering it useless.

"That' more like it!" Galmar grinned and caught one of the guards warhammers as they tossed it to him. "I'm not done yet, though!"

Ulfric watched as his right hand man charged at Gwen, watched as Gwen parried his attack and threw him back. He watched Galmar get back on his feet and attack again, catching the warhammer against her blade and putting off balance. He watched as Gwen was trown back and winced when he heard her head smack into the wall.

Gwen hit the wall, smacking her head against the stone. It left her dazed, her vision going in and out of focus, but she forced herself to her feet and readied herself for another attack. But then it felt as though her world came to a halt as images rushed through her mind.

 _"Mama, Papa, what's that?"_

 _"That, cub, is a horker."_

 _"They're so big and ugly!"_

 _"Ah, but they taste wonderful."_

 _"Captain, a storm approaches."_

 _"I see it. Ready the sails."_

 _"Are we safe with that storm, Papa?"_

 _"Yes, cub. We'll be safe."_

"Gwen!"

Gwen shook herself and her vision came back into focus in time for her to block Galmar' attack. She pushed him back, swinging the greatsword and catching him off guard. She pinned him to the floor, the tip of her blade at his throat.

"I yield." Galmar said, surprised as any that she had beaten him.

Gwen made to respond, but her vision went out of focus and more images came.

 _"The wind is too strong!"_

 _"We'll be run aground if we can find the shore and steer clear!"_

 _"Captain!"_

 _The waves crashed against the ship, spilling over onto the deck. Gwen was soaked, trying to reach her parents._

 _"Mama! Papa!"_

 _"Gwen! Where are you?!"_

 _Gwen turned just as a massive wave towered above the ship and was thrown overboard as the wave rammed the ship._

 _"Ah!"_

 _"Gwen!"_

 _Gwen tried to stay above the surface, clinging to any wreckage she could find. The water was so icy, so cold and turbulent. She could see anything in the storm, not even the ship._

 _"Gwen! Where are you, cub?! Gwen!"_

 _Gwen tried to call out but it was no use and her vision went black._

 _"Gwen... cub..." someone called from the distance._

 _"Gwen..."_

"Gwen!"

Gwen started, finding herself standing there with the guards, Galmar, and Ulfric looking at her worried.

Ulfric reached up, touching her cheek. "Gwen, what happened?"

Gwen put a hand to get head and closed her eyes. "I... I'm not sure..." She stepped away and bowed to Ulfric and Galmar. "I should go... Thank you for a good match."

Ulfric and Galmar looked at each other as Gwen stumbled out of the main hall.

"Go after her." Galmar said, gesturing for Ulfric to follow.

Ulfric took after running after her, finding her leaning against the wall near the walkway into Valunstrad.

"Gwen!"

He ran to catch her as she slumped forward. He steadied her and wrapped hwr arm over his shoulder and his around her waist to give her support.

"Thanks..."

"Are you alright? What's going on?"

"I remembered..."

"Remembered what?"

"What happened before I was found thirteen years ago, washed up on shore..."

Ulfric could tell she was weary. "Let's get you home."

He walked her slowly to the Cruel-Sea Clan home and opened the door. "Torsten!"

Torsten came into the room and ran to them when he saw the state Gwen was in. "By the Divines, what happened?"

"I'll explain later, help me get her to bed."

Torsten took her other arm and they helped Gwen to bed, gently laying her back on the soft furs. He fetched a tub of water and a cloth, giving them to Ulfric and stood back as he wet the cloth, placing it on her forehead. "What happened?"

"She was sparring with Galmar and near the end of it, she had smacked her head against the wall. She must have it her head hard enough to where she remembered what happened to her before you found her."

"She remembered? Did she say what it was she remembered?"

Ulfric shook his head.

"It was... a shipwreck..." Gwen said, half conscious. "My parents... they were captains of the ship... a storm hit... I was thrown overboard and washed away..."

Ulfric and Torsten looked at her, then at each other, then back at her as she lost consciousness altogether. Ulfric leaned forward and pulled the covers over her. "Rest, Gwen."

They left the room, going back into the main room where Hillevi was waiting.

"Is she alright?"

"She needs rest, but she should be fine." Torsten said.

Ulfric thought a moment and looked at him. "If she was aboard a ship that wrecked washed up on shores here, there's only one ship it could be."

Torsten nodded. "Aye. The Winter War."

Hillevi put a hand to her mouth. "But no one survived that wreck."

Ulfric looked up the stairs towards Gwen's room. "She did." He sighed and turned back to Torsten and Hillevi, bowing. "Please let me know how she's doing once she's reated?"

"Of course."

Ulfric took his leave and wandered the streets back towards the Palace of the Kings. 'I hope you'll be OK, Gwen... Divine watch over you.'


	11. Chapter 11

It was a week before Gwen was back on her feet. She had suffered a concussion as a result of hitting her head as hard as she had, but the upside was that she had rememered her past.

Torsten and Hillevi had brought in a healer to check on her while she remained unconscious and once she had woken again, the healer cleared her within just a few days.

She walked to the Palace of the Kings, hoping she would find Ulfric and Galmar so that she could let them know she was ok. But when she couldn' find them, she went to the library to see if she could find any further answers on what ship she had been aboard or who her parents were.

She searches through every book she could find, finally finding one that have her the answers she needed.

"Gwen?"

Gwen looked up to see that Ulfric was passing by and spotted her. "Oh, hi. I was looking for you earlier."

"Jorleif told me you came here when you couldn't find me." Ulfric came up to her, his brow furrowed with worry. "Should you be up?"

Gwen managed a small but weary smile at that. "The healer Mum and Da sent for gave me the OK." She looked down at the map she had found and the book she was holding. "I found the ship I was on. The Winter War. Wrecked upon the cliffs northeast of here thirteen years ago." She pointed to the page she had the book opened to and showed it to Ulfric.

Ulfric looked at the page, seeing it was a detailed account on the ship- owners, cargo, everything. When he saw the name of the owners, his eyes widened. "You'e a member of the Felgeif clan?"

"My father was the son of Skald the Elder, Jarl of Dawnstar, it would seem. My mother was an heiress of a trading company that was nearly as prominent as the East Empire Trading Company. From what little I rememer of my parents, my grandfather disapproved of my mother and he and my father had a falling out. My mother and father started their own trading business and eventually settled in Dagon Fel, where they established a trading post. When they were set to return to Skyrim, a storm hit and the ship wrecked upon the cliffs after I was thrown overboard."

Ulfric read the passages on her family and his heart sank. "Gwen, I'm so sorry."

Gwen smiled sadly. "Don't be. At least I know what happened to my parents and where I'm from." She chuckled a bit. "Funny that I should remember everything the day I turned eighteen."

'Her eighteenth birthday? 23rd of Sun's Dawn...' Ulfric thought, then realized, 'She's only eighteen? By the Nine, she's nine years younger than me..!'

Gwen sighed, rolling up the map charts and placing them and the books back in their sections. "I thought I would be happy to learn of my past."

"Are you not?"

Gwen shrugged. "The Cruel-Sea clan has given me a good life, looked after me and raised me as their own. I will always be grateful to them. But at the same time it makes me wonder if I should go to Dawnstar to speak with my grandfather. He would be the only living family I have left by blood."

Ulfric thought a moment. "Would it be important for you to meet him?"

"I don't know." Gwen looked at him. "I feel that perhaps I should at least learn more about my past, why my parents left the way they did." She rubbed her temples. "I just don't want any of this to change my relationship with my family now. I owe the Cruel-Seas everything. They _are_ my family." She sighed. "Maybe I'm overthinking this all." She turned to him and bowed slightly. "I think I'll take my leave, my lord."

Ulfric watched as Gwen left the library and he thought for a moment before running after her. "Gwen, wait."

Gwen stopped and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Meet me at the stables in one hour."

Gwen looked at him, confused. "The stables?"

"In one hour."

"Very well."

* * *

Gwen had gone to the farm to get in some work before meeting Ulfric at the stables. Little did she know what Ulfric had planned.

When it came time to meet at the stables, Gwen found Hillevi saddling her horse. "Mum?"

"Ah, Gwen. Good." Hillevi smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"We're going to Dawnstar."

Gwen looked behind her to see Torsten and Ulfric joining them. "What?"

Torsten smiled, presenting her with her pack and her gear. "We got everything together for you, dear."

Gwen took her pack and her gear, still confused. "I don't understand..."

Torsten stood with Hillevi and looked at her. "Ulfric told us what you had found in the library. If Jarl Skald is the only living family you have remaining, you should go to meet him."

"But, Da..."

Torsten hugged her. "No matter what happens, you will always be our daughter. We love you like our own and that will never change. But you need to find out more about who you are and your past."

Gwen smiled at that. "I see." She stepped back and looked at Ulfric. "You did this?"

Ulfric smiled. "I did."

"Why?"

"Because you need answers and I want to help you find them. Besides, I could use a break from everything."

"I see." Gwen's smile grew, then looked down at her gear. "Give me a moment to change?"

Ulfric nodded. "Of course."

Gwen hurried to the stable house and asked if she could borrow a room to change, quickly slipping into her armour and clipping her cloak into place. She thanked Ulundil and rejoined Ulfric and her parents- who were joined by Fjotli and Tulvur.

"Have a safe trip, Gwen." Hillevi said, hugging her. "I hope you find the answers you seek."

"Thanks, Mum."

"Come back soon, OK?" Fjotli said, looking at her sister teary eyed.

Gwen smiled, hugging her. "I will. Be a good girl while I'm gone, alright cub?"

"I will!"

Gwen stood and looked at Ulfric. "I'm ready when you are."

Ulfric nodded and mounted into saddle. "Then let's be off." He looked at her parents as she mounted into her saddle. "She will be safe with me."

"We know. Just bring her back safe."

Ulfric nodded and urged his horse forward, leading the way down the road as Gwen said a final farewell and hurried to catch up.


	12. Chapter 12

Ulfric and Gwen followed the main road into the Pale Hold and stopped at the Nightgate Inn. They were able to secure rooms and spent the night in the inn, sharing a meal and talking before turning in for the night. The following morning, they continued on their way down the main road until they reached the Weynon Stones. They made camp, deciding to bunk together in one tent while setting up the other as shelter for their horses in the coming storm.

As they listened to the wind outside, Gwen's curiousity was finally getting the better of her. "So..."

Ulfric looked up, blushing a bit when he saw how close she was. "W-What?"

"What's this ulterior motive of yours?"

"It's really bothering you, isn't it?"

Gwen pouted a bit and sat back. "That's not fair, Ulfric. What aren't you telling me?"

Ulfric chuckled and lay back. "There is much that I'm not telling you, Gwen." He glanced at her and smirked. "I'll tell you later."

Gwen glared at him, mildly annoyed, before returning to her bed roll. She picked up one of the extra blankets they had and tossed it at him. "You're such a brat, Ulfric."

Ulfric looked over at her, his smirk growing into a smile seeing her back to him and buried in her bed roll. "No, I just love teasing you."

"Whatever. Get some sleep."

* * *

Some time in the night, Gwen stirred in her sleep. She sat up and looked over at Ulfric, seeing that he was passed out. She decided to check on the horses and make sure the storm wasn't bothering them. As she fed them an apple each, she caught the sound of footsteps in the snow and looked around. Thanks to her beast blood, her eye sight was phenomenal even in the snow storm. She could clearly see a pack of wolves approaching their camp and she stepped down to the base of the stairway and sent a warning howl into the night. She watched as the pack faltered and stepped back, turning and retreating back into the mountains. She smirked, having made it known to the wolves and other creatures in the area that this was her territory and to stay back. Satisfied, she went back up to the tent and stepped inside.

"Everything alright?"

Gwen looked over to see Ulfric had stirred. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"I heard a howl outside. I was just about to come find you."

"I was just checking on the horses." She slid into her bed roll and offered him a smile. "I wouldn't worry about the howl. We'll be safe here for the night."

Ulfric, still half asleep, nodded even though he sensed there was something more to it than that. He rolled back over and closed his eyes, putting the thoughts to rest.

Gwen sighed, staring up at the ceiling of their tent. 'I can't tell him...'

* * *

The next morning they packed up camp and pressed onward, making good time as they reached the city of Dawnstar.

"Are you sure about this?" Gwen asked, looking to Ulfric.

"You need answers. Skald can give them to you."

Gwen looked at the town, feeling nervous.

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you." Ulfric said, reaching over and squeezing her hand.

Gwen managed a smile at that and took a deep breath. "Alright, let's find my grandfather."

* * *

While Ulfric secured rooms for them and made sure their horses were watered and fed, Gwen asked the inn keeper where she could find the jarl. She was pointed to the White Hall in the upper region of the city. She thanked the inn keeper and found Ulfric outside.

"He's at the White Hall, up this way."

"Let's go."

Gwen walked with Ulfric at her side up to the White Hall. She stopped just at the door and realized she was shaking. Ulfric noticed this as well and reached down, wrapping his hand around hers.

"Don't worry, Gwen. I'm right here with you."

Gwen nodded and pushed open the door. She walked towards the jarl's throne where she saw an older man in perhaps his late fifties or early sixties.

"Well, now isn't this a surprise? Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. What brings you to Dawnstar unannounced?"

"I came here on a personal matter, Skald." He looked down at where Gwen stood beside him.

"Who's your companion? Your wife perhaps?"

Gwen and Ulfric both blushed and Gwen stepped forward. "My name is Gwenethra Mae, my lord. You knew my father."

Skald leaned forward, his brow raised. "Oh? What would his name be?" Then, he noticed something about her that seemed to anger him. "Don't tell me... You're Fardan's girl."

"Yes, my lord."

"That good for nothing son of mine was able to produce such a beautiful girl? I don't believe it." Skald stood, coming to stand in front of Gwen. He reached up and grasped her chin, turning it side to side rather roughly. "Hmm, you certainly look like him. But you have that witch's eyes."

Gwen winced at his grip tightening on her chin, but she didn't resist. "I was hoping you could tell me what happened between you and my parents."

"Why not ask him yourself?"

"Because thirteen years ago, their ship wrecked on the cliffs northeast of Windhelm." Ulfric said. "Gwen was the only survivor and was found washed up on the shores. It was only recently that she remembered what had happened. She came hoping you could help her fill in the blanks."

Skald grunted at that and returned to his throne. "Faredan was to be married to a wealthy girl from Solitude. It would have brought more commerce to Dawnstar and strengthened our standing. But he met that witch, Yssra Fog-Sailor, from the Fog-Sailor Trading Company. They eloped, bought a ship they named the Winter War, and wanted to set up their main warehouse here in Dawnstar. I told them to get the hell out of my city and never come back."

"All because my father would rather marry for love than for money?" Gwen asked, not sure she believed her ears.

"That witch stole away my only son and ruined the chances of Dawnstar finally returning to glory. Everything was ruined the day Faredan met her."

"Stop calling her a witch."

"What?"

Gwen glared at him. "Stop calling my mother a witch!"

Skald stared at her, bewildered. "How dare you speak to me like that, you worthless wretch!"

"How dare _you_ speak to your own flesh and blood like that!" Gwen retorted, letting go of Ulfric's hand and coming to stand in front of her grandfather. "I spent thirteen years not knowing who I was or where I came from. Thirteen years of wondering if I had a family out there, somewhere, that was looking for me. Thirteen years of waiting for answers I thought would never come. And this is what I find? A crotchety, disgruntled, bitter old troll who has no respect for his family and casts them aside as soon as something doesn't go his way."

"Well, I never..!"

Gwen shook her head. "You know, I was actually shaking I was so nervous to meet you. I knew it would be all roses and daisies, water under the bridge, but I wanted to meet you. I can't believe I actually regret that decision." She stepped back, returning to Ulfric's side, and bowed. "Regardless of what you feel of my mother and father, that does not define who I am. If you're so willing to cast me aside as well simply because of that, then I want nothing to do with you." She turned to leave, stopping only for a moment to add, "I hope you live a long life, my lord. We won't trouble you any further."

Ulfric bowed to Skald and followed after Gwen, smiling to himself- the look of embarrassment and defeat on Skald's face pricless. He walked with Gwen back to the inn in silence and to her room. "Are you alright?"

Gwen sat on the bed. "Honestly, I don't know."

"Would you like some time?"

Gwen nodded. "I think so."

"I will leave you be, then."

Gwen looked up as Ulfric started to close her door. "Ulfric?"

He stopped and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Ulfric smiled. "Of course."

Gwen stared at the door as it closed, smiling to herself. 'All this just to help me get answers? I wonder what else there is though. I'll figure it out, Ulfric, I swear.'


	13. Chapter 13

Gwen spent most of the next few hours of the day in her room, thinking. By the time night had fallen, she went to find Ulfric.

When Gwen couldn't find Ulfric, she went back to her room and sat in bed. She began thinking again about Ulfric, how he planned this trip for them to come to Dawnstar so that she could find the answers she needed. It couldn't be just because she needed answers and he did say that he may have had an ulterior motive. It annoyed her to no end that he wouldn't just tell her, even more so that he admitted he loved to tease her.

'Why does he make me feel this way?' she wondered, finding that she was longing for him to return just so she could be in his presence.

In the time that she had known him, she had grown to admire him and respect him. Despite initially refusing to help Tolerak or any non-Nord citizen, he had been making attempts to try and check in with the Gray Quarter more often and show an interest in all of Windhelm and Eastmarch's citizens. He was caring and kind in his own way, though he tried to hide it behind that gruff exterior she was beginning to love. He looked out for her, worried for her, respected her, admired her, and always made time for her.

'Am I starting to fall in love with Ulfric Stormcloak?'

* * *

Ulfric had been sitting in the inn, waiting patiently for Gwen to come out on her own, but after some time Skald had sent his housecarl, Jod, to fetch Ulfric and bring him to the White Hall. He wondered what the old man would want, especially after he had spoke the way he had to Gwen, but as a fellow jarl he would at least hear him out.

"Thank you for coming, Ulfric."

Ulfric took a seat next to Skald where he sat. "Why am I here?"

Skald sighed. "I've been thinking since you left earlier. That girl has quite the fire in her."

Ulfric smiled at that. "She does indeed."

"Just like her father..."

Ulfric looked at Skald, seeing a sadness start to wash over him. "You regret how things ended with your son?"

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret it." Skald sighed. "It still angers me that he left the way he did, marrying that witch and ruining our chances of bringing Dawnstar back to glory. But in the end, it was his decision to marry for love and not money. As a father, I should have respected that."

"What are you going to do about Gwen?"

"Tell me, does she have a good life in Windhelm?"

"She does. She was taken in by the Cruel-Sea clan, who had found her on the shores near their farm. They've raised her into the wonderful and beautiful woman that she is today."

"You sound like you admire her a great deal."

"I do. She fights for what she believes in and fights to protect the ones she loves. She trained with Galmar for a time then went on to join the Companions for further training- all so she could protect herself and others without having to rely on someone else's strength. She even saved me from an assassin."

"She sounds wonderful." Skald sighed. "I can never make up for what I said to her father, but I can try to make up for what I said to her if she'll let me. She is the only family I have left now." He looked at him. "I admire you, Ulfric. I support you and your cause; I'm happy to help in any way that I can. All I ask is that you look after my granddaughter."

"I will."

"Thank you, my boy." He stood. "You should get back before she's starts to worry." He looked at Ulfric. "Tell me something. What is she to you?"

"What is Gwen to me?" Ulfric thought a moment. "I've been wondering that myself lately. I find it difficult to think of anything other than her. I worry for her, I care for her, I enjoy our conversations. We've become good friends, but I wonder if there is more to it."

"A young and beautiful young woman like her doesn't come around as often as we might like. Don't let her slip through your grasp."

Ulfric thought on what the old man said, bidding him a good night before leaving the White Hall and heading back to the inn. 'What is Gwen to me?' He noticed that Gwen's door was slightly open and he peeked inside, finding her passed out on her bed. He smiled, taking his cloak- the one Gwen had made for him for his birthday the year before- and draping it over her. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger for a moment before he took his leave and closed the door to her room. Going into his own and turning in for the night, he stared at the ceiling.

As the days went by and they grew closer together, he found himself thinking about her more and more every day- admiring her free-spirited and outspoken nature, her willingness to help those around her, her stubbornness and defiance in the face of what she believed to be wrong, her tenacity, her strength and courage, and now her skill in combat. She beat his right hand man in a sparring match- something that only he had ever accomplished and he and Galmar were evenly matched. She continued to amaze him.

'I'm starting to fall in love with Gwen.'

* * *

The following morning, Gwen woke to find that Ulfric's cloak was draped over her. It smelled just like him and it was comforting waking up to it. Then, realizing that she had fallen asleep before he returned, she got up and hurried to his room- relieved to find him still asleep. She sat on the edge of his bed and reached up, brushing aside the hair hanging loosely in his face. She sat there, admiring his rugged good looks- how calm he looked when he slept rather than the usual gruff seriousness. Then she thought back to the night the assassin attacked and her cheeks flushed when the memory of kissing resurfaced. She looked at his lips, finding that she wanted to kiss him again, but as she started to lean forward he shifted in his sleep and she panicked. She set the cloak over his legs and hurried out of his room, going into hers to hide and compose herself before seeing him again.

'What am I doing...?' she wondered, changing into a fresh set of clothes before pulling on her armour.

In his room, Ulfric stirred when he felt a new warmth at his side but when he opened his eyes he saw nothing but his cloak. His cloak, which he had draped over Gwen the night before. He sat up and smiled, knowing then that she had come in and was sitting with him. He heard movement in her room and knew that she was getting ready. His smile growing, he got out of bed and changed into a fresh set of clothes before pulling on his armour and clipping his cloak into place.

As she stepped out of her room, her pack and gear shouldered, Gwen noticed Ulfric was up and ready to leave as well. She tried to bid him a good morning while hiding her embarrassment, but it didn't do her much good and earned her a smirk and chuckle from the young jarl.

They left behind the city of Dawnstar and made their way back down the main road, taking the same route as before. When they reached the Weynon Stones, they set up camp and Gwen smiled to herself when she noticed that the wildlife had recognized her return to the area and were staying clear.

"So, Ulfric, are you going to tell me what this ulterior motive of yours is?" She asked, going into their tent.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Gwen rolled her eyes, stripping off her armour and setting it to the side. "Sure you don't."

Ulfric watched her set up her gear, ready at a moment's notice, and smiled. "You really want to know?"

Gwen looked at him. "Of course I do. You've been having me wondering for days now. Do you realize how annoying that is?"

Ulfric chuckled. "I think I can imagine." He pulled off his armour and set it aside, surprised to see that Gwen had moved right up next to him. "What?"

"So tell me."

Ulfric smirked, despite trying to hide his own blushing. "And if I don't?"

Gwen crawled closer, closing the distance between them until she was between his legs. "Perhaps I'll tease you in turn."

"Oh?" Ulfric raised a brow. "That almost sounds like a challenge."

Gwen smirked. "And if it is?"

Ulfric wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down, closing the remaining distance between them.

Gwen gasped as Ulfric pulled her down, his arm holding her firmly when she landed on his chest. She looked down at him, her cheeks burning so much that she was grateful that he couldn't see in the low light of their tent.

They lay like that, gazing at each other for who knew how long before Gwen leaned forward just enough to where she could kiss him.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

Ulfric reached up, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Truthfully? I wanted to spend more time with you alone."

"That's all?"

"You sound surprised."

"You made it sound like this grand scheme."

"I do love to tease you."

Gwen smirked. "Is that so?" She leaned down and kissed his neck up to his ear, then along his jaw line and stopped just before meeting his kiss. "Perhaps I should tease you more often then. It wouldn't be fair otherwise."

The feeling of her soft lips gently caressing his neck and jaw gave rise to a strange sensation coursing through his body- similar to that which he had felt the night the assassin took. A soft groan escaped his lips as Gwen smirked and pushed back from him.

"Gwen..."

"I don't want to hear a word about how unfair that is, considering you've been teasing me for days over something silly." Gwen said, turning her back to him.

"Gwen."

When she started to turn towards him, he pulled her into his lap as his arms wrapped around her. "U-Ulfric?"

"You it silly of me to want to spend time with you alone?"

"W-Why would you? I'm no one special."

"Do you really think so little of yourself?"

Gwen looked up at him as he lifted her chin up towards him. She searched his eyes and was caught off guard when he leaned forward and kissed her.

Ulfric kissed her gently, lingering for a moment or two before pulling back. "I wanted to learn more about you. I wanted to get to know you better. You're all I can think of most days and it drives me crazy when I know so little about you. Can you fault me for that?"

Gwen looked away, embarrassed.

"Gwen."

"Is that why you came for me when the bandits took me?" She asked, looking back up at him. "Is that why you kissed me the way you did the night I returned from Whiterun?"

Ulfric kissed her again, this time lingering longer. When he pulled back, he smiled gently and pressed his forehead to hers. "Does that answer your question?"

Gwen smiled at that and returned his kiss, her hands resting on his chest.


	14. Chapter 14

The following morning, Ulfric woke to Gwen still in his arms. He smiled and stroked her hair, listening to her breathing. He stayed like that until she stirred, looking up at him with a sheepish smile.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Better than I have in weeks." Gwen pushed herself upright and looked down at him. "What about you?"

Ulfric reached up to touch her cheek and smiled. "Better than I have in a long time."

Gwen leaned into his hand. "So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are we going to do about us?"

Ulfric thought a moment, then flipped her onto her back- earning a himself a giggle. "I could marry you."

Gwen blushed, looking away. "Be serious, Ulfric."

"And what if I am?" He replied, looking down at her.

Gwen looked back up at him. "Why would you want to marry me? There's a lot you still don't know about me."

"Let's see..." Ulfric leaned down, kissing her neck. "Because you're beautiful. And you're intelligent. And you're strong."

Gwen giggled and bit her lip as she fought against the sensation rising within her with each kiss Ulfric placed on her neck in between each reason.

"You're confident. You're courageous. You're skilled in battle. You command a great respect even when you don't realize it. And even your secrets give you allure that drives me mad." He glanced at her. "Shall I go on?"

Gwen shook her head. "I think I get it." She cocked her head and looked up at him. "I didn't know you had such a soft and gentle side, Ulfric Stormcloak. I must say I am surprised."

"Teasing now, are we?"

"Only fair, is it not?"

Ulfric chuckled. "That it is." He leaned down and kissed her, pressing into her. "Though, it's hard to resist you." He pressed his knee against her loins, smirking when she gasped and let out a little moan- which she tried to hide. "I want to take you somewhere. It's along the way home, just a bit off the main road."

"Oh? Now you've peaked my interest even further."

"Good." He pressed into her one last time before moving away and getting dressed. "We should get on the road here soon."

Gwen glared at him playfully and sighed, getting dressed herself.

* * *

After a quick breakfast, they were back on the road- Ulfric taking the lead. They pressed on passed the Nightgate Inn and turned east of the inn into the wilds until they reached a cave at the edge of a large lake.

"What is this place?"

"This is Bronze Water Cave. Yorgrim River pours into this lake before it continues to the rapids that lead to the White Riven."

"It's beautiful." Gwen slid out of her saddle and tied her horse to a nearby tree.

"I like coming here from time to time. I always feel calm."

Gwen smiled, looking at him. "Let's go for a swim!"

Ulfric watched as she stripped off her armour and her clothes- save for her underclothes. He blushed when he noticed how slender she was as she ran barefoot down the hill and dove into the lake.

"Come on, Ulfric! The water's wonderful!"

Ulfric smiled and stripped out of his armour and clothes- save his underclothes- and dove in after her. He swam to her, coming up right behind her and grabbing her.

Gwen squealed as Ulfric grabbed her from behind, pulling her into his arms. She squirmed free of his grasp and ducked under the water.

Ulfric waited patiently, but Gwen caught him off guard when she jumped up onto his back from behind.

For hours they stayed like that, swimming and horsing around in the lake. When the sun began to slip down behind the mountains, they decided to make camp for the night and stay in the cave.

"Thank you, Ulfric." Gwen said, sitting by their fire in her underclothes and a tunic.

"For what?"

"For taking me to Dawnstar. For bringing me here. It means a lot to me."

Ulfric smiled at that. "Anything for you, Gwen. You should know that by now."

Gwen returned his smile and leaned against him. "I know. And I hope you know what that means to me."

"I know."

* * *

The rest of the journey back to Windhelm was nice and short. They pulled their horses to a stop at the stables and unpacked their gear before heading into the city.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Ulfric asked as they stopped in the courtyard of the Palace of the Kings.

"I'll be OK." Gwen reached up and kissed Ulfric, grateful it was dark and their sweet little exchanges wouldn't catch unwanted attention. "Can I come see you tomorrow?"

"I'm sure Galmar and Jorleif will have work for me, but you're welcome to join me. Divines know I'll need the company."

Gwen chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Ulfric stood there until she disappeared around the corner and he smiled. He made his way into the palace and up to his room, catching Galmar's attention as he passed through the war room.

"You've returned."

"I have."

"Did Gwen find the answers she needed?"

"She did."

Galmar sensed there was more to it than that. "You seem different somehow."

"I don't know what you mean." Ulfric said, ignoring Galmar's coy smile.

"Sure, and I'm the Lady Mara."

"Let's just leave it at she wasn't the only one to find answers."

"I see." Galmar chuckled. "Well, get some rest. We have a lot to catch you up on tomorrow."

Ulfric nodded and headed up to his room. Setting his things aside and collapsing onto his bed, he smiled and came to a decision. 'I'm going to marry that woman.'


	15. Chapter 15

The following afternoon, Gwen went to the Palace of the Kings and found Ulfric in the war room with Galmar as expected.

"Good day, my lord, Galmar."

The two looked up and smiled when they saw Gwen standing in the doorway.

"Gwen, good to see you, lass." Galmar greeted her with a hearty smile. "You came at an excellent time."

"Oh?"

"We were going over some of the reports we received from our camp in the Reach. There have been attacks on Dragon Bridge from bandits holed up at the Dragon Bridge Overlook. Now, these attacks have been centered on Imperial caravans, but they've begun getting awfully close to our camp."

"I see." Gwen stood beside Ulfric and looked down at the map. "Hmm..."

"What do you suggest, Gwen?"

"Well, since Dragon Bridge is north of the border that separates Haafingar, the Reach, and Hjaalmarch it could pose a problem for any caravan. You could just let Haafingar Hold deal with the attacks on Dragon Bridge since it sit within their hold, but since the bandits are holed up at the overlook which sits in the Reach Hold then you could leave it to the Reach to deal with the bandits. If they're getting near the Stormcloak camp, though, it may be more prudent to take care of the bandits ourselves."

"And risk Igmund sending soldiers after us?" Ulfric asked.

"Then why not gain favor with Jarl Igmund?" Gwen asked, looking at him. "I know you and he have some rough history, but perhaps send someone who doesn't directly effect the outcome of the rebellion instead."

"Like who?"

"Why not Gwen?"

Gwen and Ulfric looked at Galmar.

"What? Me?"

"No, out of the question."

Galmar sighed. "Ulfric, think about it. Gwen is a skilled warrior. Igmund still has trouble with the Forsworn. If she earned his trust and respect, she could become a huge asset to our cause. She is charming, willing to help regardless of who it is, and she is a Companion."

"I said no, Galmar."

Gwen looked at Ulfric. "And why not?"

"I will not put you into danger, Gwen."

"I've been in danger before, Ulfric, and this would be nothing new to me." Gwen tried.

"I said no and that's the end of the discussion!" Ulfric retorted.

Gwen stiffened at his tone, but she was not going to back done. She turned to Galmar. "Tell the men at the Reach camp that I will take care of it."

"Were you not listening, Gwen?" Ulfric demanded, glaring at her.

"I was, but it would seem that you refuse to." Gwen glared back at him. "I'm going to Markarth to speak with Jarl Igmund and do what I can to assist." She got right in his face and looked up at him defiantly. "If you want to stop me, then go ahead and try. But you'll have to lock me up in chains before I back down."

Ulfric- frothing with anger- watched as she stepped back, gave him a small bow, then left the room- likely heading home to get ready.

"Let her go, Ulfric. This is her choice, not yours."

"I said, no, Galmar. I will not tolerate such blatant defiance."

"What are you going to do, Ulfric? Lock her away for the rest of her life just to keep her out of harm's way?" Galmar tried to stop him as he stormed off. "Why are you so protective of Gwen?"

Ulfric shrugged off his hand.

"Ulfric!"

"Because I love her!"

Galmar stopped, finally getting the answer he had been trying to get out of him for months. "Then why try to control her? Gwen is doing this for you, but she is still her own person."

Ulfric looked away. "I couldn't protect her when she was taken by those bandits. I won't risk losing her again."

"Ulfric, she's a strong lass capable of besting me in a sparring match. She may have a trophy now, but she bested a troll during her first week of training with the Companions. She saved you from an assassin." Galmar sighed. "She'll be fine, Ulfric. If anything happens, I'll take the helm and fix it myself. This was my idea to begin with."

Ulfric left the palace, heading straight for the House of the Cruel-Sea clan.

* * *

"Are you sure you must leave so soon again?" Hillevi asked.

Gwen nodded. "The bandits are posing an issue for three holds, Mum. If I can gain favor with the jarl, then I can assist without directly influencing the outcome of the rebellion."

"It just seems like you only just returned."

Gwen looked at her mother. "Mum, I'll be OK. The Nine as my witnesses, I'll come back home." She hugged her. "Besides, this way I can try to be of some help to Ulfric without making him worry so much."

"That man will worry about you no matter where you go, Gwen."

"Mama, does Gwen have to leave again?" Fjotli asked, coming down the stairs with Torsten.

"I do, cub." Gwen held her sister. "There's something very important that I need to help with. I'll be gone awhile, but I promise to return as soon as I am able to."

"Be careful, Gwen." Fjotli said, teary eyed. "Come back soon, OK?"

Gwen smiled. "I will, cub. And I'll write to you just as I did before." She stood and hugged her father. "I'll send word when I reach Markarth."

Torsten hugged her close and nodded. "We'll keep an eye on the young lord for you while you're away."

Gwen blushed and stepped back. "Thank you, Da." She shouldered her pack and stepped towards the doorway. "I best be off."

"I know."

Gwen opened the doorway, then stopped for a moment and looked back at her parents. "You know, he told me once that he would marry me."

Hillevi and Torsten smiled.

"All the more reason to come home, then."

Gwen nodded. "Indeed it is." She smiled. "Stay safe and be well."

"Safe journeys."

"Bye bye, Gwen!"

Gwen smiled and hurried out the door and down through the streets of the city to the stables. She quickly saddled her horse and readied her other tack before thanking Ulundil for looking after her. She mounted into the saddle and patted the mare's neck. "Let's go, Ayasha."

* * *

Ulfric knocked on the door of the Cruel-Sea home, greeting Torsten as he opened the door. "Is Gwen here?"

Torsten shook his head, stepping outside and closing the door. "No, she left just a few moments ago."

Ulfric sighed. "I see. Thank you, Torsten. My apologies for troubling you." He turned away, heading back down the walkway.

"My lord, wait."

Ulfric stopped and looked back at Torsten.

"You know she is doing this for you, don't know?"

Ulfric looked away.

"I know you don't want her to go. I know you don't want her in harm's way." Torsten came to stand with him. "I understand how you feel. As a father, I fear for what may happen to her. I fear that she may never come back. And I know you feel the same."

Ulfric looked at him. "I told her no."

"And yet she still went." Torsten smiled at that. "I figured that might be the case." He looked up at the sky and sighed. "The Nine will protect her, just as they always have. She'll come back to us, she promised as much." He patted Ulfric's shoulder. "I know that you worry, my lord, but you should have more trust in her. Especially if you intend to marry her."

Ulfric looked up at that as Torsten walked back up to the house, stepping inside and leaving Ulfric to his thoughts. He looked up at the sky and sighed. "Divines guide and protect her. Bring her home to us."

* * *

Gwen took the southern road passed Mixwater Mill and followed the signs for Whiterun, figuring she could stop there to replenish supplies. As she sat atop in the saddle, she pulled out her map and traced the best possible route.

"If we take the road to Whiterun, we can replenish our supplies and check in with the Companions. Then, from there we can take the road to Rorikstead and head north. With the growing Forsworn attacks in the Reach, it'd be better to take the north road from Rorikstead to Karthwasten. From there we can take the road straight to Markarth." Gwen looked at her mare who seemed to whinny in approval. "It'd be a little extra travel to avoid the areas battered with Forsworn attacks, but it'd be the safest." She packed up her map and rubbed Ayasha's neck. "Let's make sure we get to Whiterun before nightfall."


	16. Chapter 16

**4E 182, 8th of First Seed...**

It only took roughly nine hours to reach Whiterun from Windhelm, just as it had before, but it was night by the time Gwen and Ayasha finally arrived. Setting her mare up in the stables, Gwen took her gear into the city and up to Jorrvaskr.

It was just after ten, but there were still a few people awake when she reached the hall.

"Well, look who's back!"

Gwen smiled, embracing one of her mentors. "Giskur! You look well."

Giskur the Unbroken was the man who had mentored her in two-handed weapons. "I am, though it's only been a few weeks since you left Whiterun. What brings you back so soon? I thought you were returning home."

Gwen nodded. "I did. It's kind of a long story."

"Well, Vireina and Borind are speaking with Askar if you'd like to come say hello. I assume you're staying at least for the night?"

Gwen nodded. "Yes."

"Well, come along then."

Gwen followed the older Nord as he led the way down into the living quarters. Gwen saw that most everyone was passed out, aside from Tilma of course.

"Harbinger, look what the wolves dragged in." Giskur said, knocking at Askar's door.

Askar looked up from where he was sitting with Vireina- who had trained Gwen in archery as well as daggers- and Borind- who had trained Gwen in sword and shield. "Gwen! Welcome back!"

Gwen smiled, setting her things down by the door and embracing the Harbinger. "It's good to see you again, Askar."

"What brings you back so soon?" Borind asked. "Have a fight with the young jarl?"

Gwen blushed, clearing her throat.

"Oh hush, Borind. Leave the poor girl be." Vireina said, smacking him.

"Well, actually we did have a bit of an argument before I left."

"Well, now. Why don't you sit and tell us all about it?" Askar said, gesturing to an open seat.

* * *

"You know he's just trying to protect you, right?" Vireina asked.

Gwen sighed and nodded. "I know, but I'm not some exotic bird in need of a gilded cage. It's like he doesn't trust me anymore."

"He trusted you enough to come here to train, didn't he?"

Gwen nodded. "That was before-" Her face turned red and she shut her mouth, remembering the night at Weynon Stones when Ulfric kissed her.

"Before what?"

Giskur saw her face and chuckled. "Did someone make a move?"

Gwen's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"About time. Who made the first move?"

Gwen cleared her throat, ignoring the teasing from her mentors. "That depends on how you look at it."

"Oh?" Askar leaned forward, grinning. "This is getting good, lass. Do go on."

"Well, when I returned to Windhelm after my training here he had asked me to join him for dinner. We ate dinner in his room, talked about things, but there was something off."

"What?"

"I had noticed an assassin lurking in the rafters and at first I wasn't sure if I was the only one to have noticed, so I tried to create a distraction in order to inform him of the assassin without causing a panic."

Borind's brow raised. "What kind of distraction?"

"Well..."

* * *

 _Gwen walked back to where Ulfric stood, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. She knew she caught him off guard, but she knew too that she had to protect him._

 _They stood there for a moment, seemingly immersed in the kiss, and when Gwen pulled back Ulfric looked down at her. Gwen smiled and pressed her forehead to his, then whispered, "Up in the rafters, north side of the room."_

 _Ulfric knew in that moment that she had sensed the assassin lurking in the shadows of the rafters in his room. He reached up, brushing her hair aside and stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Your family will worry if you tarry much longer." He leaned down and returned her kiss, deepening it for a moment and taking advantage of what she was trying to do._

 _"And if I wanted to stay?" Gwen asked, trying to keep up their ruse as she reached beneath his cloak for the dagger she knew he kept._

 _Ulfric chuckled. "Then I'd be mad to deny such a beautiful woman her request." He heard the rustle faintly in the rafters and leaned down to kiss Gwen, spinning them as an arrow shot at them- deflecting it with his bracer._

 _Gwen drew the dagger as Ulfric spun them and threw it into the rafters as the arrow zipped passed and bounced off Ulfric's bracer._

 _They watched as the dagger struck and the assassin slumped forward, crumpling into a motionless heap on the stone floor._

* * *

"Then the guards came and after everything was situated, I left for the night."

"He kissed you back?"

Gwen nodded. "I had only kissed him to create a distraction and he kissed me back to continue the ruse, giving us the opportunity we need to deal with the assassin. I thought was all it was, but then..."

"There's more?"

"This is getting juicy."

"Hush, lads. Gwen, go on."

Gwen shifted in her seat. "The next day, Galmar and I sparred. I hit my head during the match, which caused my memory to come back. I had remembered what happened before the Cruel-Sea clan had found me."

"You remembered?"

"What happened?"

"I was aboard a ship that belonged to my parents, who were merchants. My father- it turned out- was the son of Skald the Elder, Jarl of Dawnstar, and my mother was an heiress of a trading company that was nearly as prominent as the East Empire Trading Company. My grandfather disapproved of my mother and he and my father had a falling out, so my mother and father left Dawnstar and started their own trading business. They eventually settled in Dagon Fel, where they established a trading post, but when they were set to return to Skyrim, a storm hit and the ship wrecked upon the cliffs after I was thrown overboard."

"I see..."

"It was the Winter War, wasn't it?"

Gwen nodded. "According to what I could find, no one aboard that shipped survived. I only managed to because I was thrown overboard before it wrecked on the cliffs."

"What happened after that?"

"Ulfric took me to Dawnstar to find my grandfather and any other answers that only he could give. When we reached Dawnstar, I found my grandfather but he was none too thrilled to see me. He called my mother a witch for having stolen my father's heart when he was promised to a noble girl in Solitude. The marriage would have brought more prosperity to Dawnstar, a chance for them to return to their glory days, but then my father fell in love with my mother and the rest was history."

"So then does your grandfather still hold anger towards your father?"

Gwen nodded. "It spilled over onto me and we basically disowned each other. Not that I mind, though. For most of my life, the Cruel-Sea clan has been my family and they have taken care of me since I was five, raising me as their own. I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. They are my family, just as the Companions are."

"So what happened with Ulfric, then? You made it sound like there was something more than just him taking you to Dawnstar."

"During our return journey, another storm hit so we made camp again at Weynon Stones. When I asked why he had decided to take me to Dawnstar, Ulfric said it was because he wanted to spend more time with me alone, to learn more about me and get to know me better. He said I was all he could think of most days and it drives him crazy when he know so little about me."

"I see."

"Well, can you fault a man for wanting to get to know such a beautiful woman better?" Borind said, chuckling.

"What then?"

"I asked if that was why he came for me when the bandits took me, if that was why he kissed me the way he had the night the assassin attacked."

"And? What did he say?"

"He kissed me and asked if that was a good enough answer."

"Aha!"

"So, did you guys, you know..."

Gwen's face turned a deeper shade of red than any of them had ever seen before. "Divines, no! I mean we shared a tent that night since we had given the other to the horse, but nothing like that!"

Everyone started laughing and Gwen sighed, trying to quell her embarrassment. "By the Nine, I don't know why I even bothered sharing all that with you..."

"Because we're your mentors and family and we can help."

Giskur clapped her on the shoulder. "Now, lass. That can't be all there was."

Gwen sighed, shaking her head. "No... there's more..."

"Well, if we promise to behave will you go on?"

"I suppose." She sighed again, giving in. "I do think I could use some advise on the next bit, anyways."

"So then, what happened next?"

* * *

 _"Morning."_

 _"Morning."_

 _"How'd you sleep?"_

 _"Better than I have in weeks." Gwen pushed herself upright and looked down at him. "What about you?"_

 _Ulfric reached up to touch her cheek and smiled. "Better than I have in a long time."_

 _Gwen leaned into his hand. "So what now?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"What are we going to do about us?"_

 _Ulfric thought a moment, then flipped her onto her back- earning a himself a giggle. "I could marry you."_

 _Gwen blushed, looking away. "Be serious, Ulfric."_

 _"And what if I am?" He replied, looking down at her._

 _Gwen looked back up at him. "Why would you want to marry me? There's a lot you still don't know about me."_

 _"Let's see..." Ulfric leaned down, kissing her neck. "Because you're beautiful. And you're intelligent. And you're strong."_

 _Gwen giggled and bit her lip as she fought against the sensation rising within her with each kiss Ulfric placed on her neck in between each reason._

 _"You're confident. You're courageous. You're skilled in battle. You command a great respect even when you don't realize it. And even your secrets give you allure that drives me mad." He glanced at her. "Shall I go on?"_

 _Gwen shook her head. "I think I get it." She cocked her head and looked up at him. "I didn't know you had such a soft and gentle side, Ulfric Stormcloak. I must say I am surprised."_

 _"Teasing now, are we?"_

 _"Only fair, is it not?"_

 _Ulfric chuckled. "That it is." He leaned down and kissed her, pressing into her. "Though, it's hard to resist you." He pressed his knee against her loins, smirking when she gasped and let out a little moan- which she tried to hide. "I want to take you somewhere. It's along the way home, just a bit off the main road."_

 _"Oh? Now you've peaked my interest even further."_

 _"Good." He pressed into her one last time before moving away and getting dressed. "We should get on the road here soon."_

 _Gwen glared at him playfully and sighed, getting dressed herself._

* * *

"He said what now?"

"He said that he could marry me, then proceed to give me reasons as to why he would marry me." Gwen sighed.

"So then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I still don't understand him. How can I marry a man that is so hot and cold? One minute he treats me like a delicate flower, the next he praises me for being free-spirited and outspoken, then the next he's forbidding me from going on a potentially dangerous mission even though I proved I could handle myself when I bested his right hand man."

"Do you love him?"

Gwen looked at Vireina when she said that. "Do I love him?"

"If you love the man, that means that you accept all that he is- good and bad. So again, lass, do you love him?"

Gwen thought for a few moments, just as she had many times before now. "I do."

"Then you must be ready to accept that he will always try to protect you, even if it means forbidding you from going into danger. And I know that he must love you, too, else his actions would have been different. Besides, he'd be mad not to love you- for all the reasons he gave and more."

Gwen sighed. "You're right, as always."

Vireina smiled. "And don't you or anyone else ever forget that." She pulled Gwen into a hug. "Don't overthink it, lass. You're young and it's your first love. You have much to learn about each other and about love in general. All that matters is you take your time and you do what's necessary to stay by each other's side. You protect what you cherish and love, you fight for what you believe in and who you believe in."

"Thanks, Vireina."

"Now, go get some rest. We'll have a big breakfast in the morning to send you off."

Gwen nodded and grabbed her things as she passed through the door. When she had disappeared into the main bedroom where the rest of the Companions- non-Circle members- slept, her mentors and the Harbinger went on to discuss things further.

As Gwen lay back in her bed, she smiled to herself. 'I finally said it aloud. I love Ulfric Stormcloak. Now, I only need to tell him when I return.'


	17. Chapter 17

**4E, 9th of First Seed...**

Gwen sat with the other Companions enjoying a hearty feast of a breakfast, just as Vireina said she would. Everyone shared their tales and caught up on what had happened since she left, then they all walked her to the stables and bid her a fond farewell just as they had when she had finished her training.

Feeling rejuvenated, Gwen and her mare took the road leading to Rorikstead, reaching the small town in just over six hours. Gwen watered and fed Ayasha before they returned to their journey, going another four hours before reaching Karthwasten and turning down the road towards Markarth. Within nearly another four hours, they reached the stables and Gwen got Ayasha situated before going up to the main city gates and stepping into the largest time capsule she had ever seen outside of Windhelm.

Asking for directions to the inn, she secured a room then made her way up to Understone Keep to speak with Jarl Igmund.

* * *

"My lord, this woman comes seeking an audience."

Jarl Igmund looked up from his throne at his housecarl, Faleen, as she brought forth the young woman at her side. "Thank you, Faleen." He looked at the young woman. "I am Jarl Igmund. What is your name and what brings you to Markarth?"

Gwen bowed to the older man. "I am Gwenethra Mae of the Companions my lord. I came to offer my assistance with the bandits that have been attacking caravans passing through Dragon Bridge."

"A Companion, eh? You look a little young to be a Companion, lass."

"With respect, my lord, I recently turned eighteen. I joined the Companions just a few weeks prior to this and trained with Vireina, Borind, and Giskur the Unbroken."

"Giskur the Unbroken?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Giskur is an old friend of mine and a skilled man. If he was indeed your mentor, then perhaps I can make use of your skills." Igmund said. "Tell me, what do you know of these attacks?"

"I only know that the bandits have holed up at Dragon Bridge Overlook, targeting Imperial caravans that pass through Dragon Bridge. The biggest issue that I've noticed is that since Dragon Bridge is north of the border that separates Haafingar Hold, the Reach Hold, and Hjaalmarch Hold they could pose a problem for any caravan, not just Imperial caravans. As such, it would prove both difficult and beneficial for any of the jarls of the three holds to deal with the bandits. You could just let Haafingar Hold deal with the attacks on Dragon Bridge since it sit within their hold, but since the bandits are holed up at the overlook which sits in the Reach Hold then it would fall to you to deal with the bandits. If they're getting near the Stormcloak camp, you could let the Stormcloaks deal with the bandits themselves. But then your problem there would be that the rebels are taking action against bandits attacking Imperial caravans and gaining access to their goods, leading some to believe that you support the rebellion. If the attacks occur along the road while in Hjaalmarch Hold, you could leave it up to Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone to deal with the matter."

Igmund listened carefully as Gwen gave her impression of the situation. His uncle, Raerek, spoke next.

"What would you suggest then?"

"If I may be so bold, my lord, I would suggest that you deal with the problem yourself. It would show that you will defend your hold, regardless of the trouble, and it could gain you further favor with the holds."

"And you come offering assistance at behest of the Companions?"

"I do indeed, my lord. The road through Dragon Bridge is a major one that caravans from all over the province use. As a member of the Companions, my main concern would be in the interest of Whiterun Hold and the provisions we receive from Solitude and other cities along that road. I would not wish to see other holds facing difficulties in receiving or sending provisions and wares with everything going on right now."

"That is a very wise observation." Igmund thought for a moment. "Very well, then Companion. I will accept your offer."

"Thank you, my lord. I shall leave first thing in the morning tomorrow to deal with them. If you have any further need of me, you may find me at the Silver-Blood Inn."

"Good luck."

Gwen excused herself and returned to the stables to find the nearest courier.

"Excuse me, could you deliver this to Windhelm?" She asked the man. "I have two parcels, if you don't mind."

The courier looked down at the names on the envelopes and nodded. "Of course, madam. Usual fee."

"Of course." Gwen paid the courier and thanked him as he took off to deliver the messages for her. As she checked on Ayasha, she noticed a pen with a number of dogs. She went over, looking through the pen's gate- seeing varying ages of dogs from pups to three years.

"Are you looking to buy?"

Gwen looked at the man approaching her. "Are they for sale?"

"Indeed they are. Name's Banning, my family and I have been breeding and training war-dogs for the jarl and for our own personal use."

"War-dogs?"

"They are trained primarily in combat and protection, but they make good hunting dogs, too."

Gwen looked at the dogs, noticing one in particular who seemed just as interested in her as she was him. "What about this one?"

"Good eye, there. He's still young, just over a year, but he's one of the best of his litter. We haven't found a name that suits him, yet."

"How much?"

"Five hundred."

Gwen smiled. "I'll take him." She paid Banning and waited while the man let her new dog free. She knelt, letting the dog sniff her hand. "Good boy." She thanked Banning and walked back towards the main stable. "We need a name for you, boy." She thought a moment. "How about 'Thadis'?" She laughed as the dog danced around her. "Thadis it is then. Come on, let's go introduce you to Ayasha."

* * *

Once Ayasha and Thadis were acquainted, Gwen made her way back to her room at the Silver-Blood Inn- grateful that they didn't seem to mind a dog in the inn. With a warning that he best behave himself, of course.

Gwen lay back on her bed, Thadis next to the bed on the floor, and she thought about how she was going to approach the bandits and deal with them without injuring anyone unnecessarily. She was wary about dealing with bandits again, having avoided those types of job with the Companions ever since Mistwatch.

"Whatever we decided, Thadis, let's just be careful."


	18. Chapter 18

**4E 182, 10th of First Seed...**

Gwen and Thadis were nearing the Outlook and could hear the bandits conversing ahead of them.

"Stay close, don't act alone." Gwen said.

Thadis huffed as though to agree and stuck close to her side as she drew an arrow, notching it on the bowstring.

Gwen sneaked through the brush, grateful the sun hadn't yet risen over the mountains. She aimed her bow, loosing the arrow and watching it soar into the neck of one of the bandits who held a bow. She quickly notched another arrow, loosing it into the back of another bandit with a bow. Firing one final arrow at the last bandit with a bow, she sheathed her bow and drew her sword- waiting in the shadows and ready to strike as the close-quarter combat ready bandits began to spread out.

"I count six." She whispered to Thadis. "We need to be careful not to get cornered. Ready?"

Thadis huffed again and followed after her as she lunged at the nearest bandit from their place in the shadows.

Gwen and Thadis weaved through the bandits, Gwen slicing their hands or arms off before driving her sword through their chest or guts while Thadis lunged for their throats- tearing them clean out. It didn't take long for them to dispatch of the bandits and they stood amidst the bloodied camp, stained as much as the ground beneath their feet.

Gwen smiled and sheathed her sword, reaching down to scratch Thadis' ears. "Good job, boy. Come on, let's see if we can find any provisions to spare and head back."

* * *

Gwen and Thadis made their way back towards Markarth, stopping by the Stormcloak camp to deliver the provisions they found stashed away in the chests at the bandits' camp.

"You're Gwen, right?"

Gwen looked up and smiled, recognizing the one who spoke. "You're Ralof. I've seen you in Windhelm from time to time. How are you?"

Ralof smiled. "I'm good. And yourself? What're you doing out here in the Reach? I thought you helped mind Hollyfrost Farm."

"I came to help with the bandit problem. Ulfric didn't want to risk the wrath of Igmund, so I offered to gain favor with the jarl and came instead."

"I bet Ulfric wasn't too happy about that."

Gwen chuckled. "Not really, but I won't directly effect the outcome of the rebellion, so I was the perfect fit." She looked at the other Stormcloak soldiers as they went through the provisions she brought. "It's not much, just food, medicines, and such. The weapons it looked like they had already pawned off."

"Thanks, Gwen." Ralof looked at her. "Would you like to wash up before you return to the city? Might be in poor taste to appear before the jarl covered in blood."

Gwen shrugged. "Honestly, it'd be more like a badge of proof, a trophy if you will, that I succeeded."

Ralof shook his head, chuckling. "It'd give those Thalmor a good bout of queasiness."

Gwen smiled. "This is true." She looked down as Thadis nudged her hand. "We should get back before dark."

"Be careful going back, Gwen. I'll send word to Windhelm that the bandits have been dealt with."

Gwen nodded. "Thanks. It was good to see you again, Ralof. Next time you're in Windhelm, be sure to stop by and say hi."

Ralof smiled. "I will." He stood and watched as Gwen and Thadis made their way back to the bridge to the road that would take them back to Markarth. His smile faded as a sense of danger rose and he wondered what it could mean.

* * *

"You've returned."

"I have, my lord. Please forgive my appearance, I have thought it be more prudent to come see you first with the news."

"I understand. Don't worry, Companion, it's not the first time any of us have seen blood." Igmund chuckled. "Now, as for your payment."

"If you could send the payment straight to Jorrvaskr, it'd be much appreciated."

"Of course, as you wish."

"Will there be anything more, my lord?"

"Actually, yes." Igmund leaned forward a bit. "I have need of skilled warriors such as yourself. There is room in my court for a Thane, if you should so wish."

Gwen's eyes widened with surprise. "I'd be honored, my lord. Though, I've hardly done enough to deserve such an honor."

"You have helped not just my hold, but Haafingar and Hjaalmarch holds as well. You have secured one of the most important roads in the province, alone if I might add."

"Again, I'd be honored, my lord. But surely there is something more I can do?"

"Indeed there is. Help the people of Markarth and I will allow you to purchase property here in the city, as well as assign you a personal housecarl to accompany your new title."

"It will be done, my lord." Gwen bowed. "Thank you, my lord. I will take my leave."

* * *

Gwen sat in the bath as she muddled things over. Thadis, who she had washed before slipping into the bath herself, lay on the floor next to her.

"Thane of Markarth..."

Thadis looked up at her, tilting his head.

Gwen smiled, reaching over to rub his ears. "I've only ever know farm life, but now it would seem that the Divines have other plans for me." She tilted her head back and sighed, closing her eyes. 'Ulfric might not be happy about it, though. Especially with the history he has with Igmund.'

* * *

 _"Dear Mum, Da, Fjotli, and Tulvur:_

 _I made it to Markarth, safe and sound. We had no troubles along the road._

 _Jarl Igmund accepted my assistance with the bandits and I'm leaving in the morning to deal with them._

 _Once I return to the city after that, I may stay longer if the jarl has further need of me. I will send word again once I know._

 _Hope all is well and best regards, Gwen"_

 _"Dear Ulfric,_

 _I know that you did not want me to come to Markarth and I understand that you only wanted to protect me._

 _But you need to understand that I am not some exotic bird to be kept in a gilded cage._

 _Jarl Igmund has accepted my assistance with the bandits and I'm leaving in the morning to deal with them._

 _Once I return to to the city after that, I may stay longer if the jarl has further need of me. I will send word again once I know._

 _Please don't be angry, Ulfric. I'm doing this not just for you, but for all of the holds._

 _If the bandits are allowed to continue attacking caravans, then it affects the province as a whole._

 _Hope all is well and best regards, Gwen."_


	19. Chapter 19

**4E 182, 15th of First Seed...**

 _"Dear Gwen,_

 _It is good to hear that you made it safe._

 _We worried with all the Forsworn attacks going on in the Reach, you would have trouble. Despite taking the safer route._

 _All is well here, just the usual with the market stand and the farm._

 _Fjotli has taken a great interest in learning about the market, just as you did at her age._

 _We just worry she'll want to take after her big sister before we know it. Not that it would be a bad thing, you are after all an intelligent, strong, young woman. We just don't think we could handle all the worrying._

 _If you do stay in Markarth, just let us know. Perhaps we can come visit you in the city once things have quieted around here._

 _Do write back soon, dear. We love you, never forget that._

 _Best regards, Mum, Da, Fjotli, and Tulver"_

 _"Dear Gwen:_

 _I know that I couldn't have stopped you even if I wanted to. And you are right, you are not some exotic bird to be kept in a gilded cage._

 _If I ever made you feel that way, then my deepest apologies. I just worry for your safety._

 _I do not necessarily approve of you staying in Markarth, with the Thalmor presence and my own personal feelings about Igmund, but if it's what you decided to do, then I will support you._

 _I received word from our camp in the Reach that the bandits were dealt with and you delivered the provisions. The men were in desperate need of such provisions, so you have my thanks. Ralof and the others have spoken very highly of you in their reports as news of the good you've done for the Reach grow. I can't tell you how proud that makes me._

 _Gwen, no matter what happens or what you choose, just know that you will always have a place here in Windhelm. Not just with your family, but at my side. You are more than a treasured friend to me. But such things must be said in person._

 _Stay safe and please stay in touch._

 _Best regards, Ulfric Stormcloak"  
_

* * *

 _"Dear Mum, Da, Fjotli, and Tulvur:_

 _I hope that all is well. It's good to hear that Fjotli is taking an interest in the family business. I'd be worried about her taking too much after me, as well. So let's just hope she takes after my personality rather than my sense of adventure._

 _I've been helping in the Reach at the request of Jarl Igmund and as thanks, he has named me his Thane._

 _I have a house in Markarth now, and my own housecarl. His name is Beirand. He's a tall man, a year older than me, long copper hair and stunning green eyes, and he actually reminds me of one of the Companions, woman named Faski. I wonder if they are siblings or related somehow._

 _I will be returning to Windhelm, soon, but for now I have some things I need to take care of for the jarl._

 _I will keep in touch, I promise. And if you do decide to visit Markarth, my home is open to you._

 _Best regards, Gwen"_

 _"Dear Ulfric:_

 _I understand how you feel. Your personal history with the Thalmor and Igmund would of course give you pause. But you should now that_ _Igmund has named me his Thane. I have a house in Markarth now, as well as my own housecarl. His name is Beirand. He's a tall man, like you, a year older than me, and has long copper hair and stunning green eyes. He reminds me a lot of one of the Companions, a woman named Faski. I wonder if they are siblings or related somehow._

 _I will be returning to Windhelm, soon, but for now I have some things I need to take care of for Igmund._

 _I will keep in touch, I promise. And I'm glad that I was able to help the men. Stormcloak or not, they are still soldiers and soldiers need to be taken care of. I would have done the same if they were Imperials. You know me._

 _There are so many things I want to say to you, but I agree that it'd be best to say them in person. Until I see you again, please stay safe._

 _Best regards, Gwen"_

* * *

"Will there be anything else, my Thane?"

Gwen shook her head and looked at Beirand. "No, that's all. Thank you." Then, as Beirand started to turn away, she had a thought. "Beirand, would you happen to have a sister named Faski?"

Beirand turned and smiled. "I do, indeed. She is a member of the Companions. How did you know?"

Gwen smiled. "Faski is actually a good friend of mine. She and I bunked together while I trained with the Companions."

"You're a Companion yourself?"

Gwen nodded. "I am. Faski and I sparred together quite often." She pointed to his hair. "You look an awful lot like her. I'm glad I was correct in thinking you were related."

"Tell me, how is she? I haven't heard from her in some time."

"She's well. She recently had a child, a girl she named Aela."

Beirand smiled. "That is wonderful news. Thank you, my Thane." He bowed to her and left, going to find the nearest courier.

Gwen smiled and she reached down to scratch Thadis' belly. "I wonder what Ulfric's doing right now."

* * *

Ulfric sat in his throne, listening to Jorleif as he went over the schedule for the next day, and he looked up as a courier approached, bowing before handing him a parcel. He looked down as saw that it was from Gwen. A smile grew and he tuned Jorleif out a bit to read through Gwen's letter.

 _"Dear Ulfric:_

 _I understand how you feel. Your personal history with the Thalmor and Igmund would of course give you pause. But you should now that_ _Igmund has named me his Thane. I have a house in Markarth now, as well as my own housecarl. His name is Beirand. He's a tall man, like you, a year older than me, and has long copper hair and stunning green eyes. He reminds me a lot of one of the Companions, a woman named Faski. I wonder if they are siblings or related somehow._

 _I will be returning to Windhelm, soon, but for now I have some things I need to take care of for Igmund._

 _I will keep in touch, I promise. And I'm glad that I was able to help the men. Stormcloak or not, they are still soldiers and soldiers need to be taken care of. I would have done the same if they were Imperials. You know me._

 _There are so many things I want to say to you, but I agree that it'd be best to say them in person. Until I see you again, please stay safe._

 _Best regards, Gwen"_

His smile faded and he crumpled the letter up, getting up from his throne and storming off- ignoring Galmar as he called to him.

Galmar looked at Jorleif who shrugged his shoulders, then noticed the crumpled parchment. He picked it up and read through it, realizing why Ulfric was upset. He went after him, finding him pacing in his room and occasionally throwing something at the wall.

"Ulfric."

"She's his Thane."

Galmar rubbed his temples. "Ulfric!"

Ulfric stopped pacing and looked at Galmar. "What?"

"You should be happy for her receiving such an honor, regardless of who the jarl is. Gwen being Thane just proves how skilled of a person and a warrior she is. She did what she set out to do and went beyond that, just like she would if it were any other jarl."

Ulfric sighed and went to stand by the window. "She's there, alone, with a strange man we know nothing about and the jarl who reneged on his father's promise. Not to mention the Thalmor stalking the halls of Understone Keep."

"Do you trust her so little, Ulfric? Do you really believe that she would be foolish enough to anger the Thalmor and give them a reason to come after her?"

"The Thalmor need no reason to go after her. If they found out she was associated with me in any way, they would imprison her and interrogate her." Ulfric clenched his fists and closed his eyes as if to shut out the images of what happened to him when the Thalmor imprisoned him. "I can't bear the thought of it..."

Galmar sighed, going to stand next to him. "Ulfric, I understand you're worried. I am too. But you have to have faith in her abilities and her strength. That comes with loving her."

Ulfric sighed. "You're right..."

"You should write her again, soon. Else she'll begin to worry."


	20. Chapter 20

**4E 182, 3rd of Second Seed...**

Gwen sat in by the fireplace, Thadis at her feet, drinking the tea that Beirand had brought her.

"Is something troubling you, my Thane?"

"Nothing, really. Missing home, I guess."

"Where are you from?"

"I suppose originally I'm from Dawnstar, but when I was younger I lost my parents to a shipwreck and was raised in Windhelm."

"Windhelm is where you call home, then?"

Gwen nodded. "Yes."

"What's your family like?"

"Torsten is my father, Hillevi my mother, then my little sister Fjotli. They own the Hollyfrost Farm just outside Windhelm's city gates. Tulvur, he's our farm hand. Mum works the market stand and Da manages the farm most days. I would help on the farm or in the market when I could."

"What did you do for fun?"

"For fun?" Gwen chuckled. "That was fun for me. I enjoy working and helping out wherever I can."

"There must be something more than that."

"I suppose. I would visit the library at the Palace of the Kings, read the books there, or I would take my mare, Ayasha, for a ride and stretch her legs. Then there was this time, not too long ago, that I went to the Bronze Water Cave and swam in the lake. It was just after I met my grandfather and the person I was with, he..." Her smile faded at that.

"This person the reason why you seem off lately?"

Gwen nodded. "He hasn't written to me in seven weeks and I have no idea why. I ask Mum and Da if he's doing alright, if they could check in on him for me and look out for him until I return, but..." She sighed and took a sip of her tea. "I don't know..."

"Perhaps he is simply busy?"

"I would hope it's as simple as that, but even so he would always write back immediately. But, that was before I became Igmund's Thane."

"Does he not approve of your position?"

"I would think he'd be proud of me for receiving such an honor, but he has some bad history with Igmund."

"Could there be another reason as to why he would cease communications?"

Gwen shrugged. "It could be that he's worried about the Thalmor finding out about our relationship."

"Why would that matter?"

"He's had some... unfortunate dealings with the Thalmor in the past."

"Did he fight in the Great War, then?"

Gwen nodded. "Perhaps he's worried that they will try to hurt me or worse because of what happened between he and the Thalmor. That our he's just being a git that can't see two inches passed his massive ego."

Beirand chuckled at that. "He can't be that bad."

Gwen sighed, her smile still present. "No, he really isn't. He's a good man, fighting for what he believes in just like any other would. He puts on a rough and hardened face, but beneath that is a sweet and caring man who just wants what's best for his people."

"And for you."

Gwen looked at him at that. "I suppose." She stood, stretching. "Though, with him having not written in seven weeks it makes me wonder if he still feels that way." She looked at him. "I'm going out for a bit. Look after the place while I'm gone?"

Beirand nodded. "Stay safe, my Thane."

"I will." Gwen smiled and headed out the door.

Neither of them knew at that point it would be the last time they saw each other for a very long time.

* * *

Gwen walked through the streets of Markarth, saying hello to the people she had come to know well since becoming Thane, and went out to the stables to say hello to Ayasha.

"Hey, girl. Wanna go for a ride?"

Ayasha whinnied and nudged her, causing Gwen to smile.

Gwen looked down at Thadis as he padded up next to her. "Think you can keep up?"

Thadis barked and Gwen smiled, hopping up onto Ayasha's back- not wanting to bother with her tack.

"Let's go then."

They made their way towards the Karth River, but they didn't get very far before Thadis began growling and Gwen sensed something was wrong. She sniffed the air, catching the scent of Thalmor accompanying humans, and slid off Ayasha's back.

"Thadis, take Ayasha and go home." She said, her hand on his head. When he whined, she shook her head. "I can handle this. Go home and fetch Beirand. Make sure that Ayasha gets back to the stables safely." She looked down and smiled. "I'll be OK, I promise."

Thadis seemed to understand and led Ayasha back towards the city.

Gwen turned when she heard a rustle and readied herself for a fight as a patrol of Imperials and Thalmor stepped out of the trees. "Good evening. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Gwenethra Mae, Thane of Markarth, you are under arrest."

"For what, if I may ask?"

"For conspiring against the Empire."

"I have not been conspiring against the Empire. What basis for this accusation do you have?"

One of the Thalmor smirked. "We know that you've been sending letters to Windhelm, communicating with the Stormcloaks."

"Oh?" Gwen scoffed, not dropping her guard. "If you know so much, then you'll already know that I have family in Windhelm. As far as the Stormcloaks go, I know men within their ranks as much as I know men within Imperial ranks. I hold no allegiance to either party."

"Then why do you have contact with the Jarl of Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak?"

Gwen's eyes narrowed. "That is personal and none of your business."

"Oh, but it is." The Thalmor said, his smirk growing into a wicked smile. "Take her."

Gwen turned and ran, trying to find better cover and lose them. An arrow zipped passed her head, narrowly missing her. She turned north, hoping that she could lead them far enough away from any populated areas. Making sure that there was no one who she wouldn't want to hurt around, Gwen stopped and turned back to face her pursuers.

"I will warn you once, and only once. I don't want to hurt anyone, so I suggest you back off and back off now."

"Not going to happen. You're coming with us."

"I warned you." She charged at them, shifting into her beast form and lashing out at them.

The men pursuing her screamed, trying to turn and flee only to fall to Gwen's fangs or her claws. Gwen ripped out their throats, flayed their skin from their bodies, leaving deep gashes wherever her claws caught. Blood soaked the earth, the screams echoing through the wilds.

An arrow struck Gwen's leg and she howled in pain, spinning and pouncing on the archer who shot her. She tore his throat out and turned on the remainder of her enemies, but to no avail. They shot her with harpoon like weapons, tearing her feet from underneath her. She collapsed on the ground, reaching down to rip the harpoons out, then reverted back to her human form.

"Secure her and take her to Northwatch Tower. See to it that her major wounds are treated, but beyond that do nothing. Just make sure that she remains alive. Gyrnian has much to discuss with her."

Gwen was too weak now to resist as they chained her and loaded her into a cart. With the Thalmor involved, she was certain that she would be taken prisoner and interrogated- her "crime" against the Empire nothing more than an excuse for them to exploit.

'Ulfric... I'm so sorry...'

* * *

Back in Markarth, Beirand was beginning to grow worried when Gwen hadn't returned and it was well passed midnight. He grabbed his sword and slipped into his armour before he went out and searched the city, eventually making his way down to the stables and what he found had him very fearful and worried.

"Ayasha!"

He ran down to where Cedran was bandaging Ayasha. "What happened?"

Cedran shook his head. "I don't know. Thadis brought her back with an arrow in her hindquarters and without Gwen."

Beirand looked at the arrow tossed on the ground and his eyes widened. 'The Thalmor!' He looked around for Thadis, finding him waiting near Ayasha. "Thadis, can you find her?"

Thadis barked and took off running.

"Look after Ayasha!" Beirand said, then took off after Thadis.

Thadis led Beirand to the last place he had seen Gwen, then tried to follow her scent to where she was last before the Thalmor and Imperials took her.

"By the Nine, what the hell happened?" Beirand looked around at the carnage he and Thadis came to, seeing Thalmor and Imperial soldiers scattered about. It was so gruesome that he nearly wretched in the bushes. "Can you find her scent?"

Thadis searched around, trying to catch her scent, but the blood was so strong that it clouded his senses and he looked at Beirand, whining.

"Gwen, where the hell are you?"


	21. Chapter 21

**4E 182, 4th of First Seed...**

"Jarl Igmund!"

Igmund looked up from where he sat speaking with Faleen and Raerek. "Beirand, what is the matter?"

"Gwen is gone!"

"Gone, what do you mean gone?"

"She's been taken!"

Igmund stood, his face etched with concern. "By whom?"

"There were Thalmor and Imperial soldiers at the spot she was last at."

Igmund felt a rage welling inside of him. "What?"

Igmund stormed out of the throne room and called out for the one person he knew could give him answers. "Ondolemar!"

Ondolemar, the Thalmor Justiciar stationed in Markarth, came around the corner and greeted the jarl as though nothing were the matter. "What can I do for you, my lord?"

"Cut the bullshit." Igmund glared at him. "Why is it that I'm hearing Thalmor and Imperial soldiers attacked and captured my Thane?"

"Which one?"

"Gwen, you knife-eared golden posh-tot!"

"Ah, Gwenethra Mae, Thane of Markarth, daughter of the Cruel-Sea clan and consort of Ulfric Stormcloak."

Igmund went silent.

"Yes, she was taken into custody and arrested for conspiring against the Empire. I had some of my men aid the Imperials in her capture and escort her for interrogation."

"Why was I not informed of this?"

"Because it was none of your concern."

"None of my concern? She's my Thane!"

"A Thane in which you selected while failing to realize was working for the Stormcloaks." Ondolemar sneered at the older man. "And if I were you, Jarl Igmund, I would watch that tone and choose your words more carefully when speaking to me."

Igmund stood, defeated as the Thalmor walked away with his guards.

"So then, what do we do?" Beirand asked.

"There's nothing we can do." Igmund turned to him, anger now mixing with guilt. "We can't go against the Thalmor."

"But she has nothing to do with the Stormcloaks! She refuses to choose a side!"

"And what of her relationship with Ulfric Stormcloak? That cannot simply be a coincidence!"

Beirand shook his head. "She isn't his consort. They're friends, nothing more."

"Then why would they take her?"

"They must think she has information that can aid them in bringing Ulfric down. What other reason would they lie and say she's conspiring against the Empire? She's done nothing wrong!"

Igmund sighed, feeling utterly defeated. "There's nothing we can do. We can't go against the Thalmor."

"I won't accept that. I can't accept that. I am sword to protect her and I will not fail her again."

Igmund watched as Beirand stormed off, his guilt deepening and taking its hold. 'I'm sorry, Gwen...'

* * *

 **4E 182, 5th of First Seed...**

"Ulfric, there's a man here to see you. He says it's urgent."

Ulfric looked up at Jorleif from where he stood at the table in the war room. "Who is it?"

"He says his name is Beirand and he's come from Markarth."

Ulfric's eyes widened when he heard the name and he ran passed Jorleif into the main hall, his chest tightening.

"Jarl Ulfric?"

"What happened? Where is Gwen?"

Beirand looked at him, seeing the same fear and worry in his eyes that he felt. "The Thalmor. They've taken her."

"..what..?"

"Two nights ago. We tracked her as far as we could, but-"

"Ulfric, stop!"

Galmar had come running after Ulfric when he heard Beirand's name as well, having assumed the same as Ulfric. He ran up and pulled Ulfric away from Beirand- whom he had just punched.

"YOU ARE HER HOUSECARL, SWORN TO PROTECT HER! YOU ARE HER SWORD AND SHIELD!" Ulfric roared, fighting against Galmar and stumbling back when he freed himself.

"Ulfric, enough!" Galmar got in between Ulfric and Beirand. "This isn't going to help Gwen!" He looked at Beirand as Ulfric took a seat in his throne. "Tell us what happened, from the beginning."

Beirand nodded, wiping away the blood dripping down his chin. "It was two nights ago. Thane Gwen went out for her nightly stroll and took Ayasha out as she did every night. She normally returns around ten at night, but when it was well passed midnight and she still hadn't returned I grew worried. I searched the city for her, then tried the stables. That's where I found Ayasha and Thadis. Ayasha had been wounded by an elven arrow and Thadis had led her home." Beirand looked at Thadis, who stood between him and Ulfric protectively. "Thadis led me to where he had last seen Gwen and tried to track her scent, but instead of her we found Thalmor and Imperial soldiers alike massacred." He looked at Ulfric. "I immediately reported to Jarl Igmund and informed him of the situation. When he heard about the Thalmor's involvement, he confronted the Justiciar stationed in Markarth and we were informed that Gwen had been arrested for conspiring against the Empire and she was taken in for questioning."

"Did they say where they took her, lad?" Galmar asked, his heart heavy.

Beirand shook his head. "No."

"She could be anywhere, then..." Jorleif looked at Ulfric.

"What else?"

"Jarl Igmund can't go against the Thalmor. He said there was nothing we could do, but I refuse to believe that." Beirand stepped forward and dropped to one knee, bowing to Ulfric. "I failed my Thane once, I will not do it again. Please, my lord, I came to ask for your help in searching for her."

Ulfric glared down at Beirand, his anger boiling and mixing with jealousy. "Jorleif, I will trust you to handle things here and send word out to our allies and to each of our camps. Galmar, gather together enough men for raiding party, we leave at once." He stood and continued to glare at Beirand. "And you, Beirand, housecarl of Gwenethra Mae."

Beirand looked up at Ulfric, truly seeing why so many feared him. "Yes, my lord?"

"You will accompany us. You failed in your duties as a housecarl, but your punishment and fate is to be decided by your Thane and no one else."

"Understood, my lord."

"Get to it!" Ulfric glanced at Beirand before turning away. "Go to the House of Clan Cruel-Sea. Inform Torsten of what's happened, then met us at the stables immediately after."

"At once, my lord." Beirand bowed and ran out of the hall, Thadis close behind.

Ulfric stormed off to his room, changing into his armour before going to the armoury and retrieving his sword. As Galmar and their party gathered in the main hall, Ulfric led them out of the Palace of the Kings and to the stables.

* * *

A knock came at the door and Torsten answered, finding a tall young man with copper hair and stunning green eyes waiting. "You must be Beirand! I recognize you from Gwen's letters! Come in!"

Beirand shook his head. "Forgive me, but are you Torsten Cruel-Sea?"

Torsten nodded, sensing the heaviness surrounding Beirand. "What's happened?"

Beirand bowed to Torsten. "Forgive me, sir, but I failed in my duties as Housecarl to Thane Gwen. She was taken by Thalmor and Imperial soldiers to be questioned."

"Taken?" Torsten closed the door and stepped down from the porch. "Questioned for what?"

"They say that she was conspiring against the Empire, sir."

Torsten's chest tightened. "That's a lie, surely they know that."

Beirand looked at Torsten, guilt seeping in at the stricken father before him. "It is because of her relationship with Ulfric Stormcloak. I believe they mean to question her for means to bring him and his rebellion down."

Torsten shook his head. "This cannot be happening..."

"Forgive me, sir." Beirand bowed. "I have failed your daughter, my Thane."

"No, dear boy. You did not fail her. You have not failed her."

Beirand looked up at Torsten.

"She was taken during her nightly stroll, wasn't she?"

Beirand nodded.

"Then that is no fault of yours. Gwen has always taken nightly strolls, taken Ayasha for a good run. It was always her time to be alone with her thoughts. Even if you insisted on going with her, she would refuse and go alone. That's just how she is." Torsten put his hands on his shoulders. "What matters is that you are going to get her back and bring her home safe."

Beirand nodded. "I swear upon my life that I will."

"Good. Now you best hurry. I suspect you informed Ulfric first?"

Beirand nodded.

"Then he'll have organized a party to go out and find her." Torsten offered him a smile. "Go, Beirand. Find Gwen and bring her back."

Beirand bowed and made his way back down the walkway.

"And don't worry, Gwen is strong. They will not break her."

Beirand nodded and disappeared around the corner, leaving Torsten alone to figure out the best way to inform Hillevi about the situation.

"Divines watch over her and have mercy on the souls of those who do her harm."

* * *

Ulfric and his men were already prepared to leave when Beirand joined them at the stables.

"You did as I asked?"

Beirand nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"Then we need to hurry."

Beirand mounted into the saddle of the horse given to him and followed Ulfric's lead, Thadis doing his best to keep up.

Ulfric rode at the head of the party, Galmar at his side while Beirand trailed after him with the rest of their party. 'Gwen, please be OK...'


	22. Chapter 22

**4E 182, 12th of First Seed...**

Gwen woke with a start to icy water splashing in her face. She shook her head, the rattling of chains reminding her of where she was.

"Good, you're awake."

Gwen looked up, seeing Gyrnian Thramour- the Thalmor who was tasked with interrogating her.

"Shall we pick up where we left off?" Gyrnian asked, sneering at her.

Gwen remained silent, determined not to give in.

"Ah, still refuse to talk?" Gyrnian sat at his desk. "We can fix that." He gestured for the guard to begin, sitting back in his chair and watching with sick pleasure as the guard took his whip to Gwen.

Gwen cried out in pain with each strike, squeezing her eyes shut to try and block it out. But the guards had dipped their weapons in liquid silver, having done their homework, and the silver's poison slowly seeped into her bloodstream.

"Oh, don't worry, the silver won't kill you." Gyrnian said, his eyes gleaming with his joy at her pain. "It's just enough to ensure that you don't forget who's in charge."

Gwen glared at him, wanting to shift into her beast form and tear him to shreds. But the poison was seeping into her wounds, causing her more pain than she had ever felt before.

* * *

Beirand sat with Thadis off to the side of their camp, having stopped to rest and group together with the Stormcloaks at the nearest camp in Whiterun Hold. While Ulfric and Galmar discussed the situation with the senior officers, one of the soldiers came up to Beirand.

"You look like you've had one hell of a few days."

Beirand looked at him, recognizing him. "You're Ralof."

Ralof nodded. "Good to see you again, Beirand." He sat next to him and offered him a mug of ale. "You look like you could use this."

Beirand took the mug, thanking him. "I really fucked up, Ralof..."

"No, you didn't. Not nearly as bad as Ulfric might have you believe." Ralof looked at him. "You did as Gwen asked you to, and now you're doing more than she could expect of you." He knew the story of what happened, knew that Gwen had asked him to stay home and look after their home. "You couldn't have known this would happen. None of us could." He looked back at the tent where Ulfric was. "You know he loves her, right?"

Beirand nodded. "And she loves him. I could tell from the way she talked about him. Even without knowing his name, I knew he was the one she spoke of."

"They haven't told each other, yet." Ralof scratched Thadis' ears as he came up to him. "But that's why Ulfric is so upset, why he's fighting so hard to get her back."

"Just like when she was taken by bandits."

"Haha, she told you about that?" Ralof chuckled. "She was so embarrassed when she told me that story. She thought she could handle it all on her own, but when Ulfric came for her she knew she needed to depend on other every once in a while." He looked at Beirand, seeing his brow still deeply furrowed. "Don't worry, Gwen's a strong girl. She'll pull through this. And if I know her, she'll find a way to escape and come home all on her own."

"Beirand."

Beirand and Ralof looked up to see that Ulfric had come over. Ralof excused himself, leaving Beirand and Ulfric alone. Beirand stood, bowing to him.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Walk with me." Ulfric led Beirand a bit down the road out of camp, stopping at the very edge. "I feel as though I was too harsh with you."

Beirand looked at him, remaining silent.

"I would like to apologize to you for that." Ulfric looked at him. "You did your duty by coming to me."

"But I failed in my duties, my lord."

"How old are you? Nineteen? Twenty?"

"I'll be twenty in a few months, my lord."

"You're still young, very new to the position of Housecarl, are you not?"

"Y-Yes, my lord. It was a great honour when Jarl Igmund chose me to be Thane Gwen's housecarl."

"Then you should not be so hard on yourself." Ulfric looked out into the night. "And neither should I."

They stood there, silent for a while before Beirand spoke.

"My lord, may I ask you something?" He waited, then when Ulfric nodded, he continued, "Why did you stop writing to her?"

Ulfric sighed. "Because I was afraid this would happen."

"She hoped every day for a letter from you. She worried so much she would ask her parents if you were doing well."

"I know... it pained me not to write... even more so when she continued to send letters..."

Beirand looked at him, seeing the sadness of a man in love etched all over his face. "She was hurt that you stopped writing to her, but it never changed the fact that she loves you."

Ulfric looked at him at that.

"Even if she didn't say aloud, you could tell in her voice any time she spoke of you."

Ulfric looked away, his heart heavy. "I never meant to hurt her... I only wanted to protect her..."

Beirand sighed. "As did I... I should have been there to stop them from taking her..."

"You couldn't have, even if you had wanted to. Gwen has always been headstrong like that." Ulfric managed a smile at that. "I used to watch her walk through the streets at night, wondering what she was thinking about. I even thought about asking to join her a few times, but somehow I knew that she needed to be alone."

"I'm sorry, my lord..."

"It's not your fault, nor has it ever been or will be your fault." Ulfric looked at him. "Let's just get her back and make those knife-eared, golden skinned, sadistic fucks pay."


	23. Chapter 23

**4E 182, 23rd of First Seed...**

"Must we continue on like this?"

Gwen wheezed from the beating she had just received, courtesy of the Thalmor. She looked up at Gyrnian and smirked, spitting in his face.

Gyrnian recoiled, as if her saliva burned, and gestured for the guards to resume beating her. "You will break, one way or another. I don't care how long it takes."

Gwen chuckled through her pain and looked at him through her grimy and bloodied hair. "I will not break."

* * *

 **4E 182, 4th of Rain's Hand...**

"No word from Hjaalmarch or Haafingar."

Ulfric stood in the of their Reach camp. "How could no one have seen her?" He threw everything on the table to the ground and turned away, rubbing his neck as he began pacing.

"We'll find her, Ulfric." Galmar said, his chest heavy seeing his good friend in such distress. "I promise, we'll find her."

* * *

 **4E 182, 18th of Rain's Hand...  
**

Gwen's days were beginning to blend together. The silver poison had seeped deep into her bones, taking root. She was weak, but fought to remain strong so that she could resist the Thalmor and their sick and twisted attempts to extract information from her. She refused to say anything more than "I will not break." and kept even her prayers silent and to herself.

She prayed that Beirand was unharmed and that Thadis and Ayasha made it back to Markarth safely. She prayed that Igmund would not be punished because of the lie the Thalmor had concocted. She prayed that Beirand had gone to Windhelm to seek out help, knowing that Igmund could not go against the Thalmor and their Justiciar. She prayed that Ulfric would find her, that he was safe and not foolish enough to come for her alone again. She prayed that her family was safe from harm, that they would not face repercussions due to this lie.

Every day, the guards would beat her and Gyrnian would ask his never changing questions about Ulfric and her involvement with him and his rebellion. Every day, it was the same process, over and over again for hours on end. And every day, she gave the same reply: "I will not break."

* * *

 **4E 182, 26th of Rain's Hand...**

"Are they safe?"

"There are men guarding their home and farm."

Ulfric sighed in relief. They had just received word that Torsten, his family- Gwen's family- and Tulvur had been targeted by hired thugs. The guards remaining in the city had stopped them, stationing men outside the House of Clan Cruel-Sea and around Hollyfrost farm.

"They have some nerve going after her family and friends like this." Galmar said.

"My lord, has word returned from Whiterun?" Beirand asked, entering the tent.

"Your sister is safe, too." Ulfric replied, nodding. "As are the rest of the Companions. They can hold their own."

"Thank you, my lord. I just fear for my sister's safety and that of her family."

"I know."

"Any further news on Gwen's whereabouts?"

"No... nothing..."

* * *

 **4E 182, 7th of Second Seed...  
**

"What is Ulfric Stormcloak planning?"

Silence.

"Where is his next attack?"

Silence.

"What were you really doing in Markarth?"

Silence.

"What were your plans infiltrating the city?"

Silence.

"Really, must you be so difficult? I've already upped the amount of liquid silver they're using. If I go any higher, I'm afraid the effects will be irreversible."

Silence.

"Very well... have it your way."

* * *

 **4E 182, 16th of Second Seed...**

"I have news for the jarl."

"Speak."

"We located an agent of the Thalmor near the Guardian Stones, but they revealed no information about the whereabouts of Gwen."

"Very well, thank you. You are dismissed."

"Ulfric..."

"The province isn't as big as it seems right now, Galmar, so why can't we find her?"

"The Thalmor were careful to cover their tracks."

"We just need one slip up, just one sign of where they took her..."

"We'll find her."

* * *

 **4E 182, 8th of Mid Year...**

'Divines protect me as I endure this suffering. Guide me through the pain and torment so that I may hold onto all that I keep dear. Keep my family safe and grant them a bountiful harvest. Keep Beirand and Thadis safe, as they have served me well in such a short time. Keep Ayasha safe, that we may one day be reunited to run through the wild, open fields before us. Keep Ulfric safe as he fights to find me, to bring me back home. Guide him in his search and keep him from harm.'

"Let's begin again."

 *** _snap*_**

'Divines, blessed be you who guide and protect each and every one of us.'

 ** _*snap*_**

'Divines, blessed be you who placed us upon these lands and gave us life.'

 ** _*snap*_**

'Divines, blessed be you who gave us fire and steel.'

 ** _*snap*_**

'Divines, blessed be you who bleed and live for us.'

 ** _*snap*_**

'Divines, blessed be you who give me the strength to keep my resolve, you who steady my body as it reels from the crack and snap of each whip, boots, and fist that strikes me, you who gifted me with the patience to bide my time until I can free myself and wreak havoc on those who would use me to their own gain.'

 _ ***snap***_

* * *

 **4E 182, 30th of Mid Year...  
**

"My lord!"

Ulfric turned to find Ralof standing in the doorway of the tent, panting with a look of excitement. "What is it?"

"We found her!"

"Where?"

"Northwatch Keep, northwest of Solitude on the coast!"

"Ready the men, we move out at once."

* * *

 **4E 182, 1st of Sun's Height...**

"What is Ulfric Stormcloak planning?"

Silence.

"Where is his next attack?"

Silence.

"What were you really doing in Markarth?"

Silence.

"What were your plans infiltrating the city?"

Silence.

"Really, must you be so difficult? I've upped the amount of liquid silver they're using, yet again, and if I go any higher, you will die."

Silence.

Gyrnian stood, going over to Gwen and lifting her chin up. "Must we continue on like this? You can't go on like this forever."

Gwen remained silent. 'Hircine, hear my plea and call. Grant me the strength to free myself from these bonds, so that I may wreak havoc on these poor fools and escape from this prison.'

"You will break, one way or another. I don't care how long it takes."

Gwen could feel a strength rising within her and knew her prayers had finally been answered. She chuckled through her pain and looked at him through her grimy and bloodied hair. "I will not break. And you will die."

Gyrnian laughed, having not seen that spirit in her since she arrived at Northwatch Keep- over three months ago. "I'd like to see you try, you filthy cur."

He stepped out of the cell, motioning for the guards to resume beating her.

As the guard raised his whip, Gwen could feel the muscles in her body begin to contort- just as they always did before a transformation- and when the whip came down, she broke free of the chains and lunged for the guard.

Gyrnian turned at the sound of screaming and chains rattling, backing away in fear as a large werewolf stood in the place of Gwen with the blood of the guard dripping from her claws and fangs. He turned and ran, throwing anything or anyone behind him in an attempt to stave off Gwen as she gave chase.

Gwen felt the power of her beast blood coursing through her veins, numb now to the silver poison. She charged through the keep, bashing down door after door as she hunted down every last one of the Thalmor.

Gyrnian ran until he had cleared the keep and made it into the courtyard, his men falling to Gwen's wrath as she ripped out their throats and disembowelled them. He could hear her coming closer and closer and he turned to run from the keep entirely only to be met with a force of Stormcloak soldiers at the gates. Believing he could turn that in his favor, he ran to them and threw himself at their feet.

"Please, help me! That monster is coming!"

"What monster?"

Gyrnian scrambled to his feet as the door of the keep shattered and he backed away as Gwen began advancing towards him. "No!"

The Stormcloak soldiers watched as he took off running, readying their weapons as the "monster" charged towards them and leaped over their party. They watched in horror as it pounced on Gyrnian, raking its claws across his back before ripping his head off and tossing it to the side.

The Stormcloaks notched their arrows and readied their blades as the werewolf turned towards them, blood dripping from its fangs and claws. One of them called out to the dog that ran towards it, trying to get them to come back.

"Thadis!"

Thadis ran towards the werewolf, stopping just a few feet from it. He turned and faced the Stormcloaks, protecting the werewolf.

The Stormcloaks watched as the werewolf stepped forward, reaching down to pet Thadis, and their eyes widened as it shifted back into its human form.

"Gwen?"

Gwen looked up, weary from the entire ordeal. She smiled when she saw Ulfric running to her. "You came..."

Ulfric caught her as she slumped over. "Gwen, hold on." He looked at her, beaten, bloodied, unusually pale. "By the Nine, what did they do to you..?"

"Liquid... silver... laced... their weapons..."

Ulfric scooped her up into his arms. "Just hold on, Gwen. We'll get you a healer." He carried her to his horse, situating her in his saddle with Beirand's help before hopping into the saddle behind her and wrapping his cloak around her. He looked at his men. "Search the keep, make sure there aren't any other prisoners or any Thalmor alive. Report back once you're finished."

The soldiers saluted him and carried out his orders as he, Beirand, Galmar, and a few others accompanied them back to their camp.

As the rode south to their camp, the snow began to pick up and Ulfric took the extra blanket from Beirand to wrap it around Gwen. He held her close, feeling that she had lost a great deal of weight. "Please, hang in there, Gwen."


	24. Chapter 24

**4E 182, 6th of Sun's Height...**

Ulfric sat by Gwen's beside as the healer went to work, drawing out the liquid silver just as they had for five days now.

"There, that should be the last of it." The healer said. "I am amazed that she could withstand so much silver in her system, considering her nature."

"Will she be OK, now?"

"She needs lots of rest, but given time she will make a full recovery." The healer said, standing. "At least physically. There is no telling what sort of psychological damage inflicted during her imprisonment."

"Thank you."

The healer took her leave and Ulfric sighed, grasping Gwen's hand.

"Did you know?" Galmar asked, coming into the tent.

"Know what?"

"That she's a werewolf?"

Ulfric shook his head. "I don't think anyone knew. Not even her family."

"Why would she hide it?"

"Because of the prejudice against others of her kind." Beirand said, joining them. "My sister shares the beast blood that Gwen bears. They are seen as mindless beast with a stigma of Hircine, the Huntsman of the Princes. Many of their kind are hunted as such, but not all are mindless beasts- only those who are forcibly turned are mindless. Those who are given the blood as a gift retain their being and sanity."

Ulfric looked at Gwen, realizing that it must have been hard to hide her secret from so many people for longer than he could imagine.

"Ulfric, you should rest. We can take shifts watching over her."

Ulfric shook his head. "I need to stay by her side."

"Then I will stay with you." Beirand said, taking a seat across from him.

Galmar took his leave as Thadis came into the tent, resting his head on the bed. He quelled the unrest in the camp, assuring the men that Gwen would be alright and asked that no one breathe a word of what they saw at Northwatch Keep. He made the men who were present swear an oath of secrecy for Gwen's sake, then sent them about doing their duties.

* * *

Some time in the night, Gwen stirred and found herself in a tent.

"Gwen?"

She looked to see Ulfric to her right, holding her hand. "You look tired." She said, managing a weary smile.

Ulfric chuckled a bit. "You're one to talk." He leaned forward, kissing her hand. "How do you feel?"

"Weary, physically and mentally." She replied, then remembered what happened when they found her. "Was anyone else hurt?"

Ulfric shook his head. "No, only the Thalmor were found dead."

Gwen sighed with relief. "Good..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Gwen looked at him. "About that?"

Ulfric nodded. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Gwen sighed. "Only the members of the Circle in the Companions are gifted with the beast blood. I had proved myself and accepted the beast blood because it was another tool with which I could protect the ones I cared about. But I was sworn to secrecy." She looked at the ceiling of the tent. "Until now, at least." She felt the weight to her left and looked, smiling when she saw Beirand passed out.

"He came straight to Windhelm when you were taken once Igmund refused to go after you." Ulfric said. "I was harder on him than I should have been."

"It wasn't his fault that the Thalmor took me." Gwen reached up, stroking Beirand's hair. "He thinks he failed me, doesn't he?"

"He has blamed himself for weeks."

Gwen smiled, sighing a bit. "He's always done everything I asked, everything that could be expected of him as a housecarl. He's exceeded any expectations that I had for him. He's become more to me than just a housecarl. He's like family now."

"Speaking of family, yours is doing well." Ulfric said. "They're worried, rightfully so, but they're fine."

"Good. I'm glad." Gwen looked at him. "How long was I gone? I lost track after a few weeks."

"Three months."

"And yet you still found me? Against all odds?"

Ulfric leaned forward. "Of course. I never gave up hope that we would find you. I used every resource I had to find you. And I will again and again, if it means keeping you safe."

"Ulfric..."

"You should get some more rest." He stood, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "When you're ready to get back on your feet, then we can talk again."

Gwen nodded, feeling the weariness taking its hold again. "Thank you for coming for me."

"And I always will."

* * *

 **4E 182, 10th of Sun's Height...**

Nine days since her escape from Northwatch Keep, Gwen was finally able to get back on her feet. She was still weak and needed more time to recover from the torture she endured, but she no longer needed to be bedridden and she was goof to travel.

She walked through the camp, being greeted by the soldiers and welcomed back after so long. It warmed her heart to see that they treated her the same, despite having seen her beast form and the carnage she left behind.

"Gwen, you're up!"

Gwen smiled, carefully hugging Ralof. "About time, too. I hate being stuck in a bed all the time."

Ralof chuckled, looking her over. "Well, you're still a bit thin and a bit pale, but considering what you went through you look well overall."

"Thanks. Do you know where Beirand is?"

Ralof nodded, pointing to where he stood training with some of the soldiers. "He's been training every day since he came to us for help. He trains hard and rigorously in hopes that he won't ever let you down again."

Gwen sighed. "He shouldn't be so hard on himself."

"You should speak with him. None of us can seem to help him understand that."

"Thank you, Ralof."

Ralof watched as Gwen made her way to the training grounds, glad to see her up on her feet. 'I wonder if she knows what the men are calling her now.'

"Beirand?"

Beirand looked up from his training to find Gwen standing to the side. "My Thane, what are you doing up? You should be resting."

"I've rested enough. I was hoping to speak with you, if you can take a moment or two?"

He nodded, going to sit with Gwen as she took a seat nearby. "How are you feeling?"

"Well enough, considering."

"My Thane, I..."

"Before you say anything, I want you to understand something." Gwen started, placing her hand over his. "You did not fail me. You did all that I asked of you and more. You have far exceeded my expectations. You did everything you could to help find me."

"But I couldn't stop them from taking you..."

"Beirand, I tasked you with watching over our home while I was out. You followed your orders. No one will fault you for that. Even if you had insisted, I would have gone on alone anyway. That's just how I am." She squeezed his hand. "Stop being so hard on yourself, alright? You'll only worry me more."

"My Thane, that was never my intention." Beirand looked at her, feeling guilty.

Gwen chuckled. "You know, you may be slightly older than me, but you're like a little brother to me."

Beirand blushed at that, looking away.

"In the best of ways, don't get me wrong." Gwen continued. "You're like family and that will never change." She turned his chin towards her. "So please, lighten up and smile again for me?"

Beirand couldn't help but return her smile and her embrace when she leaned forward and hugged him. "I will not fail you, my Thane."

"I don't doubt that for a second." Gwen sat back and put her hands together. "Now, then. There's something I would like your opinion on."

* * *

Ulfric watched as Gwen walked through the camp, being greeted and welcomed back by the men. It pleased him to see that they treated her no different, even after seeing her beast form and the carnage she left in her wake.

He was no longer jealous of her relationship with Beirand, seeing that she truly did view him like family just as she did Ralof or any other of the men. During his search, he began to realize that while he did love her she needed to remain free to do as she wished- regardless of his desire to keep her by his side at all times. She had proven, despite what she had been through and had to do, that she could handle herself.

"Have you told her yet?"

Ulfric looked over as Galmar joined him, knowing what he was talking about. "Not yet. She needed rest, I didn't want to add to her troubles."

"You need to tell her, Ulfric. It's been months now since you admitted it to yourself; it's time you admitted it to her."

* * *

Gwen sat alone at the edge of camp, up on the hill a bit, and looked out over the forest. It was a peaceful night, one she hadn't had in months.

"May I join you?"

Gwen smiled and nodded, patting the spot next to her as Ulfric joined her. "Of course."

Ulfric sat beside her, looking out over the forest. "It's peaceful tonight."

"That it is. Very welcoming and pleasant."

"How are you feeling now that you can move about again?"

"Better than being stuck in bed all the time."

Ulfric smiled at that. "Good." He looked down as Gwen looped her arm through his, intertwining their fingers as she slid her hand into his.

"So, are we ready to have that talk now?"

"I believe so."

"Would you like to begin or shall I?" Gwen asked, glancing up at him before settling her cheek against his arm.

"I suppose I could start."

They sat for a moment in silence as Ulfric chose his words carefully.

"I told you once before that I could marry you."

"Giving me reasons like how beautiful, intelligent, courageous, strong, and confident I am." Gwen teased.

Ulfric smiled. "Glad to see your humor still lingers."

Gwen's smile grew. "The Thalmor couldn't break, not one bit." She bragged a bit. "But, please, do continue."

"I meant what I said that day." Ulfric looked up at the stars and the two moons sitting high in the night sky. "I love you, Gwen, and I intend to marry you."

Gwen looked at him, her eyes widened with surprise.

Ulfric looked down at her, smiling at her surprise. "Cat got your tongue?"

Gwen stuck her tongue out and smiled. "I'd rather you catch it." She looked back out over the forest, her smile growing. "I've been thinking since that day, you know. And it took me some time to admit it to myself."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

Gwen leaned over and kissed him, lingering for a few moments before pulling back and pressing her forehead to his. "I love you, Ulfric Stormcloak. With all my heart. And I think I always have, I was just too afraid to admit it."

Ulfric returned her kiss, carefully pulling her closer. "Will you marry me, Gwen?"

Gwen searched his eyes and nodded. "I will."


	25. Chapter 25

**4E 182, 13th of Sun's Height...**

"Papa! It's Gwen!"

Torsten looked up as Fjotli ran towards the road and he smiled when he saw Gwen at the head of the party with Ulfric. "Hillevi! Tulvur!"

Gwen could hear someone calling her name and she smiled when she saw Fjotli running to her. "Ulfric, help me down?"

Ulfric nodded, sliding out of the saddle and helping her down next. He stood back as Gwen leaned down to embrace her little sister. He greeted Torsten and the rest of her family as they joined them.

"You brought her home." Hillevi said, embracing Ulfric. "You saved her and brought her home."

Ulfric returned the woman's embrace, having fully expected for all formalities to be dropped upon their return as they rejoiced.

"Thank you, my lord." Hillevi said, then bowed before doing the same with Ralof and Beirand.

Torsten came up to Ulfric, thanking him as well before moving on the thank the rest of the men.

"My lord?"

Ulfric looked down at Fjotli. "Yes, little one?"

"Thank you for bringing my big sister home." She curtsied and hugged him.

"Everyone's so grateful that you brought Gwen home, my lord." Tulvur said, bowing. "We would truly be lost without her."

"Stop." Gwen said, smiling. "You're going to make me cry."

"We're just so happy you're home safe." Hillevi said.

"Mum..."

"Well, now before I start to cry, we should have a feast to celebrate your return." Hillevi nodded and smiled. "Yes, that's what we'll do."

"Mum, really that's not necessary."

"Nonsense, lass." Galmar said, laughing. "We'll have it at the palace! Right, Ulfric?"

Ulfric nodded. "Of course." He looked at Gwen. "If that is alright with you?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No, none at all!" Hillevi said, smiling.

"Then I suppose, yes." Gwen smiled. "I should go home and rest until then." She reached up, placing a tender kiss on Ulfric's lips before setting herself down and bowing. "Thank you again for coming to my rescue, my lord. I look forward to seeing you again later."

Ulfric gave her a bow in return and smiled. "As do I."

Gwen followed after her family, Fjotli clinging to her hand. When she saw Tulvur going back to the farm, she called him over and gave him the rest of the day off to join like. Ulfric smiled at that, reminded with each step she took of why he loved her.

"Thank you, my lord." Beirand said, coming up to him.

"Thank you, Beirand. You exceeded all expectations as a housecarl." Ulfric offered his hand and shook Beirand's hand. "You did well."

Beirand smiled, excusing himself and hurrying after Gwen.

"He's a good lad." Galmar said. "I think he will stay by Gwen's side even if they do decide to rescind their titles."

"What are you on about?"

"I overheard them talking it over the other day. They were trying to decide if they were going to remain Thane and housecarl to Igmund or if they were going to rescind those titles and leave the city entirely."

Ulfric sighed. "I see. Whatever she decides, I will support it." He looked back at his men. "You all did well. I thank you for your assistance in this endeavor. Care for your horses, then please join us for the feast."

* * *

The rest of the day was filled with celebration of Gwen's return and the announcement of her engagement to Ulfric. They had set the wedding date for the end of the month and it was to be held there at the Palace of the Kings.

Gwen sat with Ulfric and her family as they partook in the festivities. Fjotli clung to her side the entire night, even after passing out in her arms.

"She missed you." Ulfric noted, smiling as he smoothed back Fjotli's hair.

"It would appear so." Gwen held her close, resting her cheek against her head. "And I missed her just as much." She smiled, looking at her friends and her family. "I missed you all."

Ulfric looked at her, seeing a bit of guilt in her eyes. "No one blames you for worrying them, Gwen."

"I know, I just..." She sighed, but her smile remained. "It just reminds me of how lucky I am to feel such love from those around me. It reminds me of how lucky I am to be alive."

Ulfric and Gwen looked up as a courier approached.

"Forgive my intrusion, but I have a message for Thane Gwenethra Mae?"

Gwen reached forward and took the parcel. "Thank you. If you are hungry, please help yourself before you leave."

The courier nodded, bowing before retreating- taking a few apples, some bread and cheese before heading out the doors.

"A message to you as Thane?" Ulfric asked.

Gwen was careful not to wake Fjotli as she opened the parcel, her eyes widening when she saw the letter inside. "I don't believe it..."

Ulfric took the letter when she handed it to him, in disbelief at what he read.

 _"To Gwenethra Mae, Thane of Markarth:_

 _I, Titus Mede II, Emperor of Tamriel, would like to personally thank you for all that you have done to safeguard our caravans and our people._

 _You have shown a great love for your country and I commend your courage and strength._

 _It greatly saddens me to learn that you were falsely accused of conspiring against the Empire, enduring a punishment only befitting the worst criminals._

 _I hereby pardon all charges brought against you._

 _Let it be known that this will be seen as an attempt to violate the White-Gold Concordant and those responsible will be dealt with accordingly._

 _Forgive me on behalf of parties involved for the troubles this has brought you. May the gods bless you on your path and protect you to the end of your days."_

"A pardon from the Emperor himself?"

Gwen nodded. "It would seem so. But I don't understand how he could have known."

"It looks like someone went through a lot of trouble to right the wrongs done to you."

"This will make this easier when I go to Markarth to speak with Igmund."

Ulfric looked at her. "You're not going alone, you do realize that?"

Gwen smiled. "I know." She reached over and squeezed his hand. "Beirand will be coming with me, but I would like to know if you would come as well. I know what happened during the Markarth Incident, but it'd mean the world to me to have you by my side."

Ulfric lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it. "Of course, Gwen. Anything for you."


	26. Chapter 26

**4E 182, 20th of Sun's Height...**

"My Thane, are you certain of this?"

Gwen nodded, looking to Beirand as he stood by her side. "I haven't completely recovered, but this needs to be done. We don't know what the Thalmor are going to try and do."

Beirand nodded, looking at Ulfric who stood on her other side. "Ready, my lord?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Gwen led the way into the city, showing her letter of pardon to the guards when they tried to stop her at the gates. "I seek an audience with Jarl Igmund, as is my right as Thane of Markarth. You will let us pass and give us no trouble. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Thane."

"Good. Now, could one of you please come with us?"

"Of course, Thane."

Gwen let the guard lead the way to Understone Keep, knowing full well that they would not be disturbed- even having Ulfric at her side- with the guard present. When they reached the keep, the guard explained that Gwen sought an audience with the jarl. The guards at the keep entrance opened the way for them and stood back as Gwen led the way to the throne room.

"My lord, Thane Gwenethra Mae seeks an audience." the guard said, bowing to Igmund.

Igmund stood as Gwen stepped forward, giving him a bow. "Gwen, you're here."

Gwen looked at him. "Indeed I am, my lord."

Igmund noticed that Ulfric stood at her side and his eyes narrowed. "Why have you returned to the city? With Ulfric Stormcloak at your side, no less. Do you know how that will look to the Thalmor?"

"It appears very suspicious." Ondolemar said, coming into the throne room. "It would seem that your crimes know no bounds, Thane."

Ulfric made to reply, or draw his sword and run the elf through, but Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "Gwen?"

"Let me handle this."

Ulfric nodded, keeping his hand on his hilt.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ondolemar asked, coming to stand next to Igmund. "You should be locked away in a cell somewhere very far away."

"And I was, for three months." Gwen said, looking at him. "Where I was tortured day after day, interrogated."

"And yet, here you stand."

"Funny thing about that." Gwen said, stepping closer to Ondolemar. "It would seem that I can't quite recall how I escaped, but I'm sure if you would like to take a guess yourself it might just jog my memory."

Ondolemar stepped back, cowering a bit as Gwen's eyes changed and her fangs sharpened.

"Why are you here, Gwen?" Igmund asked.

Gwen retracted her partial transformation and looked at Igmund. "I came bearing a message." She reached into her pack and pulled out the letter from the Emperor. "It would seem that someone took the time to reach out to the Emperor himself about the situation."

Igmund took the letter, reading through it.

 _"To Gwenethra Mae, Thane of Markarth:_

 _I, Titus Mede II, Emperor of Tamriel, would like to personally thank you for all that you have done to safeguard our caravans and our people._

 _You have shown a great love for your country and I commend your courage and strength._

 _It greatly saddens me to learn that you were falsely accused of conspiring against the Empire, enduring a punishment only befitting the worst criminals._

 _I hereby pardon all charges brought against you._

 _Let it be known that this will be seen as an attempt to violate the White-Gold Concordant and those responsible will be dealt with accordingly._

 _Forgive me on behalf of parties involved for the troubles this has brought you. May the gods bless you on your path and protect you to the end of your days."_

Igmund looked up at Gwen, handing her the letter. "I see."

Gwen tucked the letter back into her pack. "I would also like to inform you that I am honored to remain your Thane if you will allow me to do so. Beirand will continue to be my housecarl and we will maintain a residence within Markarth. However, due to my relationship with Ulfric Stormcloak, I expect that he be granted access to the city and given full immunity."

"I can't do that, Gwen."

"That's a shame." Gwen sighed, looking to Beirand.

Beirand knew where she was going next. "I am your sword and shield, Lady Gwen. I am sworn to protect you and I will honor that regardless of my station."

Gwen smiled, turning back to Igmund. "It has been an honor serving you, Jarl Igmund, but I must rescind my title as Thane. Please see to it that my residence is maintained as a hospice for the those who need a place." She bowed and turned to leave, making it halfway down the stairs before Igmund came after her.

"Gwen, wait."

"Yes, my lord?"

Igmund looked around, checking to make sure they were out of earshot of the Thalmor. Lowering his voice, he said, "There wasn't anything that I could do directly to help you. With the Thalmor breathing down my neck at every turn, it's a miracle I can even run this city at all."

Gwen smiled. "I know, Igmund. I cannot and will not fault you for that. Thank you for what you did."

Igmund nodded. "I will always be grateful to you for what you have done for Markarth. You are always welcome here. But why rescind your title?"

"Because I'm getting married and if my husband is not allowed or welcomed within the city, then..."

Igmund looked from her to Ulfric and back. "You're getting married?"

Gwen nodded, looking to Ulfric. "I am." She looked back at him. "As thanks for reaching out to the Emperor, you're welcome to come to Windhelm and attend the wedding. It'll be on the 31st of this month." She bowed. "Until we meet again, I wish you a long and happy life."

Igmund watched as Gwen, Beirand, and Ulfric left the keep and he smiled to himself. The image of Ondolemar cowering in a corner was priceless, but he was glad that he could still help Gwen by reaching out to the Emperor and vouching for her character- even getting the other jarls to vouch for her as well. But what brought him the greatest joy was seeing that she took the time to come see him and set things right between them in the most graceful and honorable way.

'You are a remarkable woman, Gwenethra Mae. Though you rescind your title, you shall remain Thane of my court in all but name. You are welcome here, always.'


	27. Chapter 27

**4E 182, 31st of Sun's Height...**

Gwen stood ready in her room as Hillevi added the final touches. "Mum, it's fine." She smiled, looking at her over her shoulder.

Hillevi sighed, adjusting on last final piece before stepping back. "There. It's perfect."

Gwen looked in the mirror, astounded at the person looking back.

She wore a simple cream colored gown and a fur lined mantle of a deep royal blue with a golden trim. Her hair- which was usually braided- hung in large, loose curls. Her eyes were lined with a soft charcoal colored kohl liner, a soft dark blue powder coloring her eyelids. And at her brow sat a gold and sapphire circlet.

"You looked gorgeous, Gwen." Hillevi said, smiling and grasping her shoulders. "Are you ready?"

Gwen took a deep breath and nodded.

* * *

Ulfric stood, anxiously waiting near the thrones- having had another crafted and installed in the palace's main hall for Gwen- and he looked up as the doors of the palace opened.

"By the Nine..!"

He stared in awe as Gwen walked down the hall towards him and he was amazed that something so simple as her choice of attire could make her look so regal. The deep royal blue mantle trailed lightly behind her, its rich tone and golden trim brightening the cream colored gown beneath it. The large, loose hanging curls of her honey golden hair bounced gently with each step, accentuated by the gold and sapphire circlet at her brow. When she drew closer, he saw that her eyes were colored softly with dark blue powder and charcoal colored kohl liner.

Stepping up to the where Ulfric stood, Gwen found herself blushing when she saw him standing there in a deep royal blue tunic with golden trim and cream embroidery over black trousers and boots, the cloak she had made for him adorning his shoulders.

"Ah, and here's the blushing bride." Delin, the priest of Mara come to wed them, said. "Are you ready?"

Gwen and Ulfric looked at each other, nodding.

Delin smiled. "Let's begin the ceremony. It was Mara that first gave birth to all of creation and pledged to watch over us as her children. It is from her love of us that we first learned to love one another. It is from this love that we learn that a life lived alone is no life at all. We gather here today, under Mara's loving gaze, to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship. May they journey forth together in this life and the next, in prosperity and poverty, and in joy and hardship." He looked at Ulfric. "Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?"

"I do. Now and forever."

Delin looked at Gwen. "Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?"

"I do. Now and forever."

Delin smiled. "Under the authority of Mara, the Divine of Love, I declare this couple to be wed. I present to the two of you with these matching rings, blessed by Mara's divine grace. May they protect each of you in your new life together."

Gwen and Ulfric slid the rings onto each other's fingers, turning towards their guests as the main hall erupted with applause. They looked at each other, smiling.

"We did it."

"That we did."

* * *

The festivities were more impressive than when Gwen had returned home just a few weeks ago. Ally and friend alike were in attendance, Gwen's family sitting near where she and Ulfric had taken their place on the thrones.

"You had this made just for me?"

Ulfric nodded. "You are my wife, Gwen, and more importantly I view your opinions higher than any other's. I want you at my side, no matter what happens."

Gwen smiled at that, squeezing his hand.

As the hours went by, Gwen and Ulfric were showered with gifts, pleasantries, congratulations, all manner of things really. Gwen was even surprised that Ulfric had made a special condition, allowing Gwen's elven, Khajiit, and Argonian friends to attend the ceremony and enjoy the festivities with them. It was then at that point that she realized just how far Ulfric had come and was willing to go since she had met him. He grew as a person and as a jarl, even when she wasn't looking. It brought her great joy and she knew she couldn't be happier.

* * *

The festivities continued long into the night, even after Gwen and Ulfric excused themselves to turn in for the night. They both blushed when everyone cheered, knowing that they would be consummating their marriage.

Ulfric led her up to his- _their_ \- room and closed the door behind them. He turned to her, seeing her going over the books lining the shelves along the western wall. He smiled, removing his cloak as he came up behind her.

Gwen giggled when his beard tickled the nape of her neck as he pulled her hair back. She blushed and felt her body run hot as she let him kiss her neck, her ear, her cheek, then turned around and met him mouth to mouth as he came in for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his encircled her waist. They stayed like that for a moment before Ulfric pulled away and looked at her.

"How did I get so lucky as to meet such a remarkable woman as you?"

Gwen leaned into his hand as it rested against her cheek. "I could ask the same of you." She smiled, leaning forward to kiss him. She waited patiently as he pulled the ties of her gown loose, letting it fall to the floor around her.

Ulfric had forgotten how slender she was, but he could feel the toned muscles beneath her soft skin- her wounds having healed and turned into scars already. He kissed her and let her undo the ties of his trousers and remove his tunic, letting them fall to the floor next to her gown. He led her to the bed, pulling back the covers. They slid underneath and lay next to each other, feeling the warmth of their naked bodies.

They kissed each other vigorously, each one more passionate than the last. Ulfric ran his hands all over her body, her soft skin arousing him, up and down her arms, her sides, her legs until he reached down to rub her loins and kiss her breasts, making her gasp and moan. Gwen had never felt pleasure like this before and it only grew as Ulfric ran his hands up her arms and down her sides to her hips, positioning himself between her legs as he slid his cock inside of her. When she gasped, biting back a cry of pain as her virginity broke, Ulfric made sure she was alright before they continued. He began to rock her hips back and forth as Gwen wrapped her arms around him, her hands feeling every muscle in his back and shoulders moving. He moved his hips faster, penetrating her womb harder, earning a gasp here and a moan there from Gwen which only aroused him more. Faster and harder he moved his hips, his cock sliding in and out of her pussy. He began to reach his climax, quickening his pace once again until he felt his seed explode into her womb.

Ulfric pulled out of her, turning onto his back to lay next to her. He lay there with Gwen, trying to catch his breath and wrapped an arm around her when she rolled onto her side to nestle in against his chest.

"I love you, Gwen."

"And I love you, Ulfric."


End file.
